


Highway Unicorn

by Heidistgu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidistgu/pseuds/Heidistgu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Wilson writes tour diaries for a music magazine. Usually she ends up spending a fornight in smelly tour buses with bands hoping for world domination.</p><p>This tour, however, is going to be a lot bigger, crazier, wilder and more challenging than anything she‘s ever done before.</p><p>Can she survive two weeks on the road with One Direction without losing her sanity and, maybe more importantly, her heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

I couldn‘t believe how late I was. I kept staring at the clock as the bus barely moved forward, hoping that somehow time would stop and the traffic would move on at a lightning speed. But as things never go my way, traffic was at a standstill and time moved on at the speed of light. I could just hope that I wouldn‘t get fired for messing this article up before I had even begun writing it. 

But seriously, is the mid--morning traffic really always this slow? I thought rush-hours were in the early mornings and in the afternoon, but then again, I am not really familiar to this city, having only been here once before when I was a kid.

Finally the bus began moving again and I felt a little relieved, hopefully this crazy traffic jam was over for now. I was only about 2 minutes late now, but there were still a few stops to go before I reached the hotel I was supposed to meet them at. 

I reached for my iPad, thinking I should use the time and go over my notes. I hadn‘t written down much at this point, just their names, ages and their claim to fame, finishing 3rd on the X-Factor and then somehow gaining incredible success over the past three years. And they‘re not just insanely popular in the UK, where they are from, but pretty much all over, probably even better known than The Beatles, although that might just be because the demographic is a little younger.

I had barely swiped my finger over the screen when we reached my stop. I quickly put it back, grabbed my bag and headed out. I took a last look at my watch before almost running the last block towards the hotel. Three minutes later I entered the hotel, only fifteen minutes late. I wiped imaginary sweat of my forehead and looked around the lobby. I saw nobody around except the receptionist, and I was sure I had blown my chance here. I had most likely missed them and now I was about to get fired. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. The man who tapped me smiled at me, as he towered over me.

“You must be Emily Wilson,” he stretched out his hand and I shook it as I nodded, “I am Paul Higgins, the boys’ manager, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, I’m sorry I’m so late.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I just got the boys out of bed, so I bet they’re really glad they got the chance to get dressed before they met you!”

It was almost noon, and he just got the boys out of bed? He’s talking like he’s taking care of bunch of pre-teens, not men in their early twenties. 

“Alright,” I said, all of a sudden at a loss for words. I wasn’t sure how to reply to his statement earlier, so I just smiled. 

“Alright!” He copied, “shall we get you checked in? We’re staying here for two more nights, before we move on to our next destination.”

He began walking towards the reception and I followed him, dragging my suitcase across the floor. He did some talking with the concierge and then handed me a key.

“It’s only a single room, for now, but during the rest of the stay we’ve got you a double bed. I hope that’s OK.”

I nodded, “yeah, that’s fine by me.” Usually I only got single beds, if I even got to stay at a hotel.

We got on to the elevator and onto the 3rd floor. We found my room quite quickly and I gladly dumped my suitcase on the bed. Paul stood awkwardly in the doorway as I looked around the small room. It had a small single bed, a desk and the tiniest wardrobe I had ever seen.

“I’m sorry, I somehow thought the room would be bigger,” he said, almost sorry.

“Look, its fine. I’ve seen a lot smaller and worse looking rooms then this.” Oh, believe me I have. 

“Oh, okay. So do you want to meet the boys now, or get settled in first?”

I thought about it for a moment, but I was actually a little excited to finally meet these boys.

“Let’s go meet them first, I can always get settled in later.”

“Good, good. Just follow me then, I think they’re all in the breakfast room, getting something to eat.” 

On our way up in the elevator I could feel my palms beginning to sweat, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. I wasn’t really sure what to expect, sure, I had done some research, watched loads of interviews and read reviews and articles and such. But, I was going to be spending the next fortnight with them, five of the most popular guys in the world. This was way out of my league, I usually only did pieces like these on bands that were on the brink of success, but somehow my editor had found me most suitable for this, which was a decision I really didn’t understand at that moment. He had more experienced staff; he had really talented writers on board that are actual fans. Although what he told me yesterday, when I was packing down the things I needed for the trip, somehow made sense to me now. 

You are the only one I trust to write them for what they truly are, not for what people think they are. 

Maybe I was way too tired to understand him then, but now it all of a sudden made sense. I was the only one in the office that wasn’t a declared fan, I had no idea what they were like, or even get a little frustrated if they weren’t as perfect as I had thought, which is something I was sure would have made Lily very pissed, considering what a huge fan she is. 

My train of thought was cut off when the elevator stopped and we got off. I followed Paul through the hall and into the breakfast room. And there they were, the most in demand people in the world, looking really normal, almost too normal actually. Somehow I hadn’t really expected that.

Paul clapped his hands together and the boys looked up from their full plates and stared at him. 

“Alright guys, good to see you are all alive and well.”

One of them snorted, “I am not sure Niall’s alive!”

“Shut up!” A blond head barely looked up from his plate.

“You both shut up,” Paul said, “I am here with Emily Wilson, the writer I told you guys about last week.”

I smiled and did a little wave, which I regretted almost immediately. A wave, what am I, the Queen?

“She’ll be following you around for the next two weeks, so please be nice to her.”

“Can’t make any promises boss, you know how we are.” The same that had snorted earlier said with a wink.

“Louis, if you don’t behave I will have to ring your mother. Emily, let me introduce you to these young gentlemen. Louis, Niall, Liam, Zayn and –“ He paused. “Boys, why is one of you missing? Where’s Harry?”

“Probably still asleep,” Louis answered. He grinned before adding “in my room.”

“You had a sleepover, again? Without inviting me, again?” Niall looked up from his plate and frowned.

“Yes, because you keep eating all the snacks in the bed and it’s not comfortable to sleep on the crumbles, okay.” 

“I don’t eat in bed!” Niall protested.

“Yes, you actually do,” Liam butted in. Before he could say anything else he was interrupted.

“Morning,” the one missing, Harry, approached the table. He stopped when he saw me and raised his eyebrows. “How many times have we told you Paul, we do not need a baby sitter!”

“Is that what she is? I thought you said she was a journalist or something?” Said Louis as he scratched his chin.

“She’s not your babysitter, I believe that’s still my job. Good to see you Harry, how’s your head?”

“Still screwed on, I think, my tummy is screaming for food though.”

“You better get to the buffet quickly then, I think Niall’s almost ready for another round!” Said Louis with a wink.

As they burst into another argument about Niall and his eating habits, completely ignoring me and Paul, I wondered what the heck I had gotten myself into. Paul smiled at me before excusing himself, claiming he had some business to attend to.

I stood awkwardly by the table wondering what I should do now. I wasn’t sure if I should just sit down or what, as the boys didn’t seem to be noticing me.

I jumped a little when a hand touched my shoulder and Harry, the one with the hand, chuckled.

“Don’t just stand there, love, sit down with us.”

He pulled up a chair with his free hand, as the other was occupied holding a plate. I sat down with my hands in my lap, feeling really self-conscious. Liam smiled at me.

“So, Emily, right?” I nodded. “Why don’t you tell us a little about yourself?”

“Well,” I said, suddenly were aware that they were all looking at me. “I’m 21, born and raised in New York, and I’ve spent the majority of the past two years working for the music magazine called The Insider writing tour diaries.”

“Ooh, have you worked with someone famous before?” Niall asked with his mouth full.

“Oi, Niall! Don’t speak until you’ve swallowed!” Harry lifted his hand to cover Niall’s mouth. 

“No, most of the bands I’ve worked with so far have barely held a recording contract.”

Liam frowned. “So why us then?”

I shrugged. “I’m not really sure myself, honestly. I must admit I’m still a little confused about this assignment myself.”

“Let me clear that up for you, love. We’re One Direction and we’re super fun. You won’t have a moment to be bored around us. That is a guarantee!” Louis said while Zayn muffled a laugh.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Lou.”

“Hey, we can show a lady a good time, right boys?”

Niall and Harry nodded in agreement while Zayn just looked at them amused.

“Don’t ever take them seriously,” Liam looked at me. “Or trust them at all. Ever.”

“Don’t be such a spoilsport Liam. She’s got to get to know us for who we really are. We have got to be ourselves now.” Louis rested his hands against the table and looked straight at me. “We’ve got to give her the full One Direction experience.” He then winked at me, causing my heart to do a tiny back flip in my chest.

Oh my, what have I gotten myself into now?


	2. Day Two

Somehow I had totally forgotten where I was when I woke up and I could feel myself beginning to panic. The window was on the wrong side of the room and the bed was way too small. And then it hit me, it was day two of my fourteen day adventure with One Direction

Yesterday had been a bust, really. Sure, lunch had been a riot, but after that they‘d kind of just zoned out. They‘d gone off to their separate rooms, leaving me alone in the breakfast room, wondering what the hell I should be doing with myself. It wasn‘t until after dinner I‘d found out that they‘d been partying until early hours and had been really hung over.

Today was a different story, tonight they‘d be performing a show, and if the live videos were anything to go by, it was definitely going to be something. 

Once I had gotten dressed I put all the stuff I needed for the day in my backpack, almost forgetting my room key as I rushed out of the room, but thankfully remembering it before I locked the door behind me. Thankfully because I had to get back into my room as soon as I had closed the door because I forgot the backpack I had so carefully packed on my bed. This day was getting off to a great start. 

After a quick breakfast, which I ate by myself, I got down to the lobby, where I was supposed to meet Paul and the guys. However, the lobby was mostly empty when I got there. It’s always been empty when I’ve been here, and there’s almost no traffic outside. It has made me wonder, where are all the crazy fangirls I’ve read so much about?

I took another look around the lobby and finally saw a familiar face. I was almost beginning to think they’d actually left without me. I walked towards the couch by the window where he was sitting, concentrating hard on his cell phone with his hat almost in his eyes. He looked up when I was a few feet away from him and smiled once he’d recognized me.

“Hey,” he put his phone in his pocket. 

“Hey Louis, where is everyone?”

He looked around the lobby before shrugging, “probably on their way, since we’re getting late.”

“Mind if I sit down?” I pointed at the empty seat next him. He shook his head. I sat down and crossed my legs, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. 

“So, have you done many like these before?”

“Huh?” Oh, right, he’s talking to me.

“Articles, I mean, where you stalk people.” 

“I prefer follow,” I smiled. “I’ve done a few, maybe a dozen.”

“But this magazine you write for, aren’t we far away from the bands it usually covers?” 

“Yeah, very far off actually. But I think my editor is trying to lure in new readers and advertisers, since subscriptions have fallen a lot in the past year.”

“Ah, more people trying to make money of us.” He leaned back in his seat, his arms now folded across his chest. Oh crap, I might have lost him.

“Look, Louis,” I turned so I could face him better. “I may not always agree with my editor, but he actually had a good point with this crazy idea of his. A lot of people don’t see past the pop music and have put all kinds of negative labels on you guys, but here’s a great opportunity for those people to get to know the real young men behind this multi-million craziness. That’s what I am hoping to do, changing peoples’ minds.”

He seemed to ponder what I had just said for a bit, taking it all in. Eventually he nodded, “fair enough.” Then he laughed, “I am just not sure you’ll be able to portray us as some deep, young men.” 

Just as he’d finished the last word, the elevator opened and his four band mates almost rolled out it, laughing hysterically. Louis looked at me, amused, as to say: see what I mean? Alright, this might actually be the biggest challenge I’ve faced so far, but I have to admit, challenges excite me.

 

Some twenty odd minutes later we were at the venue. Paul had somehow managed to get the boys into the mini-bus that had been waiting outside without causing too much of a scene. They seemed happier then yesterday, like a lot. Maybe all they had needed was a goodnight’s sleep. 

It was just 10am, but there were already around 20 girls waiting by the back entrance. As soon as they saw the mini-bus approaching it was like an on-switch had been pressed, because they began hopping up and down, clapping their hands together and scream. The boys waved them through the windows. I looked at Liam, who was sitting beside me.

“Are they always this early?” and crazy, I wanted to add, but stopped myself in time.

“Yeah, I am actually more surprised at how few of them are here, to be honest.”

“You are kidding, people actually show up almost a day early to, what, exactly?”

He shrugged, “beats me, I don’t really like it, how crazy they are, I mean. Do not get me wrong, I love their dedication to us, but this,” he pointed out the window at the waving girls. “I just do not get why they do that.”

Security managed to hold them off while the boys got off the bus and into the venue. I trailed behind with Paul, who was just finishing a phone call.

Just before he got in through the door, Harry turned around. “Paul!” He whined, “Can we greet the girls?” 

Paul put his phone in his pocket and frowned. “Are you crazy? You can do that later, in your own time. Right now we have a show to get ready for.”

Harry pouted, “you never let us do anything fun.”

Paul just shook his head and almost pushed Harry inside. “If you behave, I’ll let you go out and sign some autographs later. Business always comes first.” He then turned to me, “oh, right. Do you need today’s schedule written down, or will you just hang here with them?”

“Oh, I don’t need anything written down, I’ll just follow them around, that’s what I usually do anyways.”

“Good, good.” He replied.

 

I began the day by following them to their dressing room for fittings. Their stylist was there, a woman in her early fifties called Debbie, and the guys treated her like an old friend. I’ve honestly never seen as many outfits intended for a show before, but then again I’ve mostly just been with bands that are beginning their rise to stardom and usually always wear the same jeans and t-shirt combo. Although the boys were eager to get started, chaos soon arose. There were clothes, shoes and half-bare men all over the room before I even sat down. Debbie seemed to have everything under control, though, and the boys didn’t seem to dare pick up arguments with her, despite not being fairly comfortable with some of the stuff she was making them try out. 

After about an hour and a half, all the clothes had been tried on, some multiple times by different guys. The room was a mess, but Debbie didn’t seem to mind too much. She actually seemed to really enjoy picking up after them and putting the clothes back on the rack. She must have seen one of my looks around the room as she smiled at me while folding a t-shirt.

“They remind me a bit of my boys, but they’ve all moved out by now. I’m used to picking up scattered clothes and stuff, so this just reminds me of home!”

“Have you been their stylist for long?”

“No, not really, I was only supposed to be with them during the North America tour, but my contract has been extended so I’ll be with them for a few more months.” She smiled and moved from where I was sitting to the clothing rack. Harry was trying on some jacket and checking himself out in the mirror. 

“Debbie, does this make me look fat?” Louis and Niall laughed at his attempts to stick his barely-there stomach out. 

“Stop being silly, this jacket isn’t even intended for you!” 

Just as Harry was taking of the jacket Paul walked in. 

“Are we close to done here Debbie?”

“Yeah, everything’s been tried on and fitted. I think we’re good, for now.”

“Great,” He rubbed his hands together. “Guys, time for a security briefing. And yes, you are all supposed to be there Zayn, no eye-rolling at me.”

Zayn made a face behind Paul’s back and Louis giggled. 

“Come on guys, no time to waste.”

Paul ushered the guys out of the room, but not until every single one of them had hugged Debbie good-bye. I shook hands with her before leaving the room, saying how glad I was to have met her.

 

The security briefing was, well, brief. It covered the basics, and I must admit I zoned out a bit. However, Paul caught my attention when he began talking.

“Boys, just a quick reminder: no jumping of the stage, no water fights on the stage, gods forbid one of you getting stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of the tour, and please remember, no swearing on stage or even from the moment the microphone’s attached to you to the moment they are taken off.”

“We know!” I heard Louis whisper to Harry.

“I know you know guys,” Paul pointed at Louis, “but it has still happened twice already on this tour and I am in no mood to hear from more angry parents at this point. You do know that most of your fan base is young teens and you are supposed to role models. Please try to, at least, act like it.”

I saw some of the guys roll their eyes, but I wasn’t sure if Paul noticed. At least he didn’t comment on it. The head security guy, Preston, I think, scanned the room before nodding to himself. “I think we’re done here, unless anyone has any questions about the security detail.”

“No one? Alright, time for some lunch then.” Paul pointed at a table by the stage, one I hadn’t noticed before. It was filled with all kinds of sandwiches and drinks. The boys quickly ran to the table, before anyone even had the chance to stand up, and grabbed themselves some food. I wasn’t feeling very hungry, but thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea to grab myself something before everything was eaten up. 

 

After lunch, which the boys had mostly spent running around pulling pranks on each other, it was time for sound check. The sound technician hooked them up with microphones and passed them wireless microphones as well. 

“Paul?” Louis asked as soon as the microphones were turned on. Paul looked up from his laptop, “What now?”

“Are we allowed to swear now, since there are no teens around, or does the rule still apply?”

“The rule still applies, Louis. No exceptions.”

“How are we doing this now? Do we have to sing something? Because I haven’t warmed up yet,” said Liam, while rubbing his neck. 

“I think we just have to make sure they actually work, right?” said Harry, before starting to make some weird noises. “Mine works, can I go now?” he asked the technician that was still trying to hook Zayn up. The technician shook his head.

“We need to make sure they work, not just individually, but also together. So all of you can either just talk through them, or do like Harry and whine into them.”

“I wasn’t whining!” Harry protested.

I noticed Niall, Louis and Harry whispering something together, but either they didn’t realize that everything could be heard over the sound system, or they didn’t really care. Besides, I could barely make out what they were saying, but I was pretty certain I heard my name mentioned several times. Niall was giggling and Harry was grinning when Louis turned to me.

“So Emily, ever been serenaded by a boy band before?”

“Uhm, no. Can’t say I have.”

“Great, let us pop that cherry for you then. Can we get some music up here?”

Liam looked at Louis, “what the fuck are you doing?”

“Liam!” Paul shouted.

“Sorry boss!”

“It’s going to be fine, Liam, it’s not like your voice will die if you do one silly song,” Louis patted Liam on the back. “And besides, we have to make sure that the whole system works, right?”

“Fine then, what are singing now?”

“Oh, right. I hadn’t actually thought that far.”

Liam shook his head. “You suck at following through, Louis.” 

Louis stuck his tongue out at him. “Whatever. Are we getting some music or what? Just pick any song on the playlist, OK?”

The sound technician gave the boys the thumbs up and left the stage. The boys grouped together and I felt really alone all of a sudden on floor. 

And also really uncomfortable, I don’t like being put on the spot like this. Few notes started playing over the sound system and as soon as they began singing, all staring at me and pointing at me, I really wanted to be able to sink into the ground. I knew the security guys were watching this, and I noticed Paul looked amused. I, honestly, was just feeling a little embarrassed and probably turning redder and redder as the song continued. 

Finally the song was over and the few people in the hall applauded as the boys each took a bow. The sound technician returned on stage, saying that all had worked like it should. He began unhooking the microphones of the boys, and once they were free, each jumped of the stage, with Paul looking at them disapprovingly. 

It was almost 5pm when the boys finally had some time to sit down and get mentally ready for the show. They each seemed to do it differently. Liam and Niall began warming up, Zayn got lost in his mobile, Harry began grooming himself, which mostly meant playing with his hair, while Louis made faces at himself in the mirror. I found a vacant couch in the corner that I sat down on, pulled up my iPad and opened the document I had started last night. I might as well note down whatever it was that was happening right in front of. 

Thinking that writing wasn’t going to be enough, I grabbed my camera and began moving around the room, snapping pictures of them as they were almost lost in their own worlds. 

Half an hour before they were supposed to go on stage, I left the room. I wanted to get some pictures of them on stage, but I was having doubts I’d be able to handle all the screaming. Which is why they invented earplugs, I’m sure, but I had forgotten mine back at the hotel. 

I found a nice spot in the crowd, with a good view of the stage. It was hard not to get sucked into the excitement in the venue. Everywhere I looked were teenagers, ready with their banners and camera phones. 

Nothing could’ve prepared me for the loud screams they boys got when they finally entered the stage. Oh wow, teenage girls have very impressive lungs!

Before I knew it I was totally lost in what was going on stage. I was enjoying myself way more than I thought I would be, and honestly, I actually loved every minute of it. It was a bit like I’d just had an epiphany, like I’d just realized why these five boys were so insanely popular. 

Yes, I may have seen the light.

 

After the show, I snuck back backstage. It was a bit difficult, because there were dozens of girls all claiming they had full rights to get backstage, but thankfully some of the security recognized me from earlier today and didn’t question the pass that hung around my neck.

Which was great, because I’ve no idea why the world’s worst profile picture ended up on my crew pass.

The One Direction dressing room was, literally, buzzing. Not only where they boys still riding the high from the show, but the staff seemed to be in high spirits too. 

“People!” Louis shouted, while wiping down his face. “Are we going out tonight or what?”

Some cheered, but I saw Paul shake his head. 

“No partying tonight Louis. Early start tomorrow, the bus leaves at 8am. Those who aren’t on it will get left behind.”

One thing I’ve thankfully learned, Paul’s words are the law.


	3. Day Three

I didn’t want to get out of bed when my alarm went off at 6:30. I felt like I had barely slept at all, since I had spent most of the night tossing and turning, my head not being able to shut down for the night. I think my ears where still ringing at 3am from all the screaming earlier. I have got to ask the boys how they get rid of it.

I decided it would be a bad idea to snooze so I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. I thought a cold, refreshing shower would probably get me out of this silly mindset and get me focused again.

After a bit longer shower then I had intended I felt fresh and ready to start the day. I glanced at the clock, and once I saw it was fifteen minutes past seven, I quickly packed my bags and left the room. 

I was not going to miss that bus. 

I decided to grab some breakfast before heading downstairs, since I had no idea when we would stop for food next. 

The breakfast room was almost empty, but I spotted Zayn and Liam sitting by the window. I walked over to them, greeted them and left my bags behind while I went to grab something to eat. The buffet was grand, to say the least, it had everything one could ever desire for breakfast! I was toasting some bread someone poked me in the shoulder. I turned around only to see Louis grinning at me.

“Morning.”

“Morning to you too.” 

“So, are you looking forward spending the day with us in a tiny, smelly, confined space?”

“Oh, I somehow doubt it will be smellier then what I am already used to,” I said with a wink.

I left him standing by the buffet while I took my toast back to the table. I grabbed a cup of coffee on my way, thinking I’d better get some caffeine in my system. I was just finishing of my breakfast and savouring the taste of the coffee when Harry and Niall joined us at the table, each with filled dishes of all kinds of food. 

“Are you guys being serious?” I pointed at their plates, but both just stared at me blankly, their mouths already full.

“Oh, they always eat like pigs,” said Zayn as he stood up from the table.

 

The bus left the hotel at 08:10am, which was apparently a new record for them being on time. 

“Having a girl on board seems to be doing you guys some good!” Remarked Paul as the boys entered the bus. He said he would not be joining us on the bus, but rather catching up with us tonight at the hotel. 

The inside of the bus quickly became chaos. There was stuff everywhere, and we hadn’t even been in there for five minutes. 

“Okay, which video game are we playing today?” Niall held up three games, pointing his question towards Harry and Liam. Harry just shook his head and headed towards the back of the bus. 

“Not now, sleepy.” 

“I’ll play!” Louis grabbed one of the games from Niall.

“I don’t want to play with you, you always win!” 

“I know, that’s why I wanna play. If you don’t wanna play with me, you’re gonna have to play with yourself.” Louis grinned.

“Fine, but I’m picking the game.”

“Deal,” Louis stuck his hand to shake Niall’s, but Niall ignored it.

As Niall and Louis settled into the lounge at the back of the bus, Harry, Zayn and Liam all went to their separate bunks to catch up with their sleep. Although I was feeling a little tired, I decided to get myself comfortable in the lounge and maybe write up my notes. 

If I’d known just how loud video games could be, I might’ve settled somewhere else. Louis kept yelling at the TV while Niall groaned loudly whenever he missed a move or Louis beat him to something. I wasn’t really following what exactly was happening on the TV screen, as video games bore me, but I couldn’t help watching the boys playing. 

After an hour or so Harry came into the lounge and sat down next to me. He looked at me sleepily.

“I hate them when they play video games.”

“Because of all the noise?”

“Yes, Lou’s yelling echoes through the bus and there’s no chance in hell to fall asleep.” He paused, “unless you’re Zayn. He seems to be able to sleep through almost anything.”

“Why don’t you just tell them to be a bit quieter then?”

He looked at me amused. “Oh, there’s no point in doing that. Louis will then only get louder and Niall will probably throw something at you if you try.”

“So instead you just come out here and complain?” 

“Something like that. I’m also hoping that they’ll be finished soon, but by the looks of it, I think we have a long day ahead of us.”

“Hey Harry!” Louis shouted. “I thought you were going to sleep?”

Harry covered his ears. “Please use your inside voice Lou, I’m few feet away from you mate. And I can’t sleep when you keep yelling.”

“I’m not yelling!” Louis protested. “I’m playing a game!”

“Yeah, the whole bus is aware of that.”

“But, why aren’t Liam and Zayn here too if I’m being too loud?” 

“You know how Zayn is and I think Liam’s on the phone or listening to music.”

“Nope, I’m right here.” Liam appeared by the TV, rubbing his eyes. “There’s no way one can sleep through all this noise.”

“I’m not being loud!” Louis almost yelled. 

“Dude! What on earth did you have for breakfast?” Liam said as he sat down next to Harry.

“Coffee, and some cereal. Like always.” Louis put the game controller down and leaned back in his seat. He turned to Niall. "Best out of six?"

Niall shook his head. "No way, we agreed on best out of three and you won them all."

"I know, but I wanna play some more!” Louis pouted.

“Whatever man, I’m going to try and get some sleep now.” Niall stood up and walked towards the bunks. 

“Finally! Some peace and quiet.” Harry stood up and followed Niall.

Louis stood up. “But, who’s going to be playing with me now?”

“Dude, we’re all going to try and get some sleep. I suggest you do that too.” Liam said as he, too, walked towards the bunks.

“But no!” Louis shouted. “You can’t just leave me here alone!”

The boys ignored him, so he sat back down and picked up the controller. It was just then that he seemed to notice me. “Well Em, looks like it’s just you and me now,” he said with a wink.

“I’m not playing video games with you, just so you know.” I said as I tried to focus back on my laptop. 

“Come on, I know you wanna.” He smiled at me as he inched closer to where I was sitting.

“Seriously?” I sighed; I was in no mood for any games at all. 

“Okay, fine. We don’t have to play video games, we can do something else.” He wiggled his eyebrows with a grin on his face.

I must’ve looked at him horrified as he burst out laughing. “Oh no! I don’t mean anything like that! I meant more like some Q&A or a truth or dare or something.”

I shook my head at him. “Okay, fine. Are you and Harry in a relationship?”

He raised his eyebrows and laughed. “Alright then, I should’ve seen that one coming. But no, we’re not together at all, okay. I’m totally straight, but I do sometimes wonder about Harry though.” He gasped once he realized what he’d just said. “Oh no, please don’t write down that last sentence, he will literally kill me!”

“No worries, I think Harry’s doing a pretty good job all by himself proving his sexuality.”

“Yeah, he’s a bit of a man-whore, isn’t he?” Louis nodded.

“Who’s a man-whore?” Zayn stumbled into the lounge and threw himself down on the couch.

“Harry, don’t you agree?”

Zayn raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure you want to be telling the journalist that?”

“Oh, it’s cool. We’re being off the record.” Louis turned to me, “we are, right?”

“Sure,” I answered, although I kind of did not want to get anything off the record with these guys.

“Speaking off, you better be careful Emily, I think you’re Harry’s new target.” Zayn said as he propped himself up against a pillow.

“I’m his what?” What does that even mean, to be someone’s target?

“Harry thinks you’re really fit, like, and he wants to get your pants. He’s a charming little fucker, so, like, just be aware of him and his antics.”

“Umm, thanks for the warning, I guess.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Louis whined. “We’re supposed to be best friends!”

Zayn groaned and cover his eyes with his hands. “That I can’t help you with, you must ask him if you really want to know.”

Louis stood up from his seat and strode over to the bunks. 

“Not now you idiot!” Zayn yelled after him, but Louis ignored him. Zayn sighed and looked at me. “You’ve no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, have you?”

I shook my head, I had absolutely no idea what on earth was really going on.

 

I must’ve dozed off as the next thing I was aware of what that all five of them were gathered in the lounge, watching TV. I wasn’t sure what exactly was on, but they all seemed to be mesmerized with what was happening on the screen. I just really hoped they weren’t the weird friends that all watch porn together or something.

Suddenly someone laughed really loudly and I almost jumped in my seat. My reaction caused them all to erupt with laugher, and soon enough, I was laughing with them. Once the laughter had died out, Niall groaned loudly and patted on his stomach.

“I’m hungry! Do we have any sandwiches?”

“Like, really?” Zayn said in response.

“Yeah, really. I haven’t eaten since this morning!”

“We’re all out of sandwiches, for now anyways. But I think we have some crisps somewhere,” Liam said.

“Oh, that’s not enough, I want actual food.” Niall pouted.

“Yeah, I have agree with you there, I’m getting a hungry too. When are we stopping Liam?” Harry rubbed his stomach.

“You two are impossible! We still have just over three hours to go, you know.” Liam said as he checked his watch. 

“Fine, but where are the crisps then?” Niall stood up.

“Somewhere up front probably,” Liam answered before turning to me. “Please don’t tell you’re hungry too.”

“I didn’t say a word,” I answered and raised my hands, palms out. “But I wouldn’t say no to food.”

“Of course you wouldn’t, no one in their right mind ever would!” Niall exclaimed as he went on a search for snacks.

He returned with a smirk on his face and a bag full of stuff. He put the bag on the table. “I didn’t only find the crisps, I also found this!” He pulled bottles from the bag, beer bottles. “Let’s get drunk!”

“I’m not sure that’s such a great idea Niall,” Liam started before Louis, who had been sitting silently in the corner, interrupted him.

“Please, relax Liam. We still have few hours left on this bus and we’re not even really doing anything until tomorrow, yeah? So, I second Niall’s idea: Let’s just get drunk!” Louis reached for a bottle and twisted the cap off.

Harry and Zayn followed Louis’ lead and grabbed a bottle each. They then all stared at Liam, who eventually sighed. 

“Fine then,” He reached for two bottles and handed me one. “But if we’re all getting smashed, so are you.”

Not wanting to be rude, and also because I never say no to alcohol, I accepted it. 

Two beers later, Louis had one of his brilliant ideas.

“Let’s play a drinking game!”

The boys all reacted differently to that, Liam shook his head, Zayn rolled his eyes, Niall actually cheered and Harry just grinned like an idiot, which he had been doing pretty much since the first sip.

“I’m game, but only if it’s all off the record Emily,” Harry said to me.

“Of course. I somehow doubt anything will be printable anyways,” I sad as I sipped my beer.

“Those are probably the wisest words to spoken to us so far Em,” Louis raised his bottle.

“Oh god, what are you going to make us do now Lou?” Liam frowned as he leaned back in his seat. 

“I just found this marvellous drinking game on the App store the other day, and I think we should totally play it!” Louis fished his phone from the back pocket of his jeans.

“We’re not playing that iPuke game again,” Harry said.

“Oh no, this one’s much better. Although you might end up puking, again.”

“Please don’t make him puke again, Lou, it took, like, ages to get the smell out the last time,” Zayn said.

As Louis tried to explain a game called Most Likely, I leaned back and wondered how I could possible get myself out of playing a drinking game. But unfortunately there seemed to be no way out for me.

“Yeah, you guys all got it? You just point at the person who’s most likely and the person with the most fingers pointing at them must drink equal amount of sips.” 

Everyone nodded, and Louis’ grin just grew wider.

“Okay, let’s start with an easy one then; This person is most likely to have the filthiest sex life.” 

“That’s not an easy one Lou!” Harry yelled.

“Actually, it kinda is. Everyone point!” Louis answered as he raised his finger to point at Harry, as did the rest of the boys. Well, all did except for Harry, who pointed at Louis. “See, told ya it was an easy one.”

Harry grunted but took his sips. 

I think it’s safe to say that during the next couple of hours I got to know way to much about the five of them, and let’s just say, nothing was printable.

And the game went on until there was no more alcohol left on the bus. Which was really a good thing, considering just how drunk Harry and Louis had become.

Thankfully we got to the hotel before they began to seriously moan about the lack of alcohol on the bus.

As the boys began to stumble of the bus, literally, because Niall just feel down the steps, I gathered my stuff. I thought I was the only one left, but as I was putting my laptop into my backpack, I felt a hot breath on the back of my neck. I quickly turned around and found myself mere inches away from Harry.

“Hey gorgeous, fancy coming up to my room for a little private party?”

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away. “I’m sorry, but that’s not appropriate.”

“No one will ever have to know,” he whispered as he grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away.

“Harry, please don’t,” I pleaded. Getting into trouble was one of the last things I wanted.

“Hey! Are you two coming or what?” Liam yelled from the front of the bus. 

“Yeah, just in a sec!” Harry yelled back. He turned his gaze back to me as he licked his lips. “I’ll be waiting in room 708 for you.” He winked at me before turning on his heel and walking off the bus.

I sighed with relief as I watched him go, and waited until my heartbeat returned to normal before exiting the bus as well.

Zayn had been right earlier, I had absolutely no idea what I was getting myself into.


	4. Day Four

So, my head was a little rusty when I woke up the next morning. I could not even imagine how some other heads were feeling this morning, considering that some thought that clearing out the mini-fridge in their rooms was a good idea. I was just glad I had somehow come to my senses and not continued drinking.

My mind was working over-time though, wondering what the heck Harry had meant yesterday, if he had meant it at. So apparently he wanted to get into my pants, and somehow he had thought it was a great idea to invite me back to his hotel room, an offer that I had politely declined. I needed a clear mind for this job, and my mind would not be clear if I’d joined him.

Especially because I most definitely did not want him anywhere near my pants.

After a quick shower, I gathered my things and go ready for the day ahead. Tonight they’d be performing, so I, thankfully, remembered to take my earplugs with me. I did not want to lose my hearing temporarily, or what I feared more, go completely deaf, due to screaming teenage girls. 

As I was getting a little late, and really regretting snoozing this morning, I ran to the breakfast room and grabbed a cup of coffee. Stadium coffee is not as good as one had hoped. Thankfully the hotel provided take-away cups so I poured myself one and went to the lobby. The bus was already here, waiting outside, so I jumped on it.

I had assumed I was the last on it, considering it was already few minutes past 10am, it was supposed to depart at 10, but I was the first one on it. I almost wondered if we’d somehow changed time-zones, but my geographical knowledge told me we hadn’t. I looked at the bus driver but he just shrugged at me. Where were the boys?

My question was answered almost ten minutes later when I saw Paul leave the hotel with five young men in tow. And boy, did they look happy.

Paul was yelling something, but I couldn’t quite get what he was saying, apart from few words like: disappointed, drunk and never again.

I guess some had a little too much yesterday.

As they got on the bus, hoodies over their heads and headphones in their ears, well, all except Louis who was grinning ear to ear. He sat down next to me.

“Why are you so happy?” I asked.

“I just happen to be in a really good mood. We have a show tonight and those always make me feel good.”

“So, no hang-over then?”

“Surprisingly, no. But that may be because I stopped drinking after the bus party, but I know Harry, Niall and Zayn kept on going until early hours. That’s why Paul’s so pissed, he doesn’t like unauthorized drinking.”

 

Once we were inside the stadium, and in the dressing room, the boys seemed to be feeling a little better. Maybe it was because they finally had some food in their system or maybe because each had downed about two cups of coffee. At least they looked alive.

“Okay,” Harry said as he rubbed his eyes. “I think I understand now why we have a curfew.” 

“Really? It took you almost three years to figure that out?” Liam said as he put away his phone, the phone he had been glued to all morning.

“Well, this is the first time I’ve had the brilliant idea to keep drinking until 5am before a show, so.” Harry replied.

“Seriously dude, 5am? You better not you better not mess up at all tonight, mate. People pay loads to see us live you know.” Liam looked really surprised at Harry’s reply.

“I hope I’ll be better tonight, otherwise I’ll just have another drink,” said Harry with a wink.

“Oh no you won’t,” Paul walked in just in time to hear Harry’s last words. “I can’t believe I have to have this conversation with five grown men, but we have rules for a reason lads, and I really hope you’ve all learned your lesson.”

“Yes boss,” Harry said quietly. “I’ll respect the curfew from now on.”

“Good, now today’s schedule.” Paul went over today’s events; rehearsals, meet and greets and tonight’s show.

Once Paul had left, Louis punched Harry in the shoulder.

“Ow!” Harry rubbed the shoulder that had just been hit. “What was that for?”

“Paul promised us a night out tonight after the show. We’re really lucky your stupidity didn’t make him cancel that.”

“Hey! I wasn’t the only one drinking last night, okay. You can punch Niall and Zayn too.”

“Yeah, but they’re not the ones being all vocal about it!”

“Oh please Lou, be quiet.” Zayn rubbed his temples, his eyes closed.

“Fine, I’ll just go somewhere else then,” Louis stood up and adjusted his t-shirt. He turned to me. “Hey, fancy a tour of the stage?”

I looked around the room and nodded. Spending few minutes alone with Louis sounded much better then hanging out with this hung-over crowd.

However, the tour of the stage was not that exciting. Louis hardly knew what he was showing me, but his enthusiasm was contagious. 

“So, Em. How do you like us so far?” We were sitting in the front row watching the stage technicians working out a few kinks. 

“Well, I’m pleasantly surprised at least,” I smiled. Admittedly, nothing so far had been as I had expected.

“That’s good, I think. I just want to warn you though,” his tone turned serious as he faced me. 

“About what, exactly?” 

“Harry,” he bit his lip. “Look, he’s a well know ladies man and once he turns on his charm, there’s apparently no way to say no to him.”

“Louis, please. I can handle myself around guys.”

He shook his head. “You don’t Harry like I do, and I’ve seen him work his charm on girls that have previously blatantly ignored him.”

“So, what are you saying, exactly?”

“Just,” he put his hand on mine. “Be careful around him, okay. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Completely thrown away by his sincerity, and his hand on mine, I opened my mouth several times to say something clever back, but nothing came out. I was stepping into unknown territory, and I wasn’t really sure how to react. 

“There you two are! I’ve been looking everywhere!” Seemingly put of nowhere, Harry was standing in front of us. Louis’ hand withdrew from mine with lighting speed and he jumped to his feet.

“I was planning on showing Em the stage, but it wasn’t fully set up yet.”

“What a bummer. We could take her on a tour of the backstage area though, that one has been fully set up.” Harry reached for my hand and drew me on my feet. “Come on girl, no time to waste. You get to spend some quality time with the most handsome member of One Direction!”

“Ego much, Harry?” Louis raised his eyebrows.

“Who said I was talking about myself?” Harry replied with a wink. “But jokes aside, let’s go.” 

He clapped his hands together and headed towards the backstage entrance. Louis shook his head, but gestured to me to follow. All I could think, as I followed the two boys backstage, what on earth was going on?

 

After an interesting tour of the backstage area, that had, for some reason, included the toilets, we were back in the dressing room. As I entered the room, I was nearly hit in the face by a soccer ball. 

“Oi! I’ve told you not to kick my ball around lads!” Louis grabbed the ball and hugged it tight to his chest.

“We weren’t kicking it around, we were throwing it,” Niall grinned.

Louis gasped. “You don’t throw football around! You kick it.”

“Well, duh.” Harry said as he brushed past us and sat down on a couch. “That’s why they call it football, smartypants.”

“Don’t play smart with my Harry.” Louis pointed a finger in his direction. 

“Fancy a kick-around then, Lou? I’m aching for fresh air,” Zayn stood up and grabbed his hoodie.

“Oh, I would just love to kick your ass.” Louis grinned and started to follow Zayn out. “Are you lads coming or what?”

“I’m so not in the mood right now,” Liam’s gaze was momentarily raised from his phone.

“I’m coming!” Yelled Niall as he jumped to his feet. “Come on Harry, let’s show them how it’s done!”

“But, I can’t!” Harry pouted, “I have to get my hair cut.”

Niall ruffled Harry’s head, much to Harry’s dismay. “But I like it like this.”

“Well, I don’t.”

“Fine, then we won’t play piggy in the middle, then, we’ll do two-a-side,” Louis said with a little too excitement. Zayn’s head popped into the doorway.

“Are you lot coming or what?”

Niall laughed. “Lou forgot how to count!”

“What d’ya mean?” Louis answered. “We’re playing two-a-side.”

“But we’re just three?” Niall replied.

“No, four. Em’s coming too, right?” Louis turned to me with a hopeful smile on his face. As I’m horrible in everything that has anything to do with balls, I really wanted to decline. But somehow I found myself agreeing to this, and just wondered how many bruises I’d wake up with tomorrow.

We didn’t get too far though, as Paul and two other big security guys stopped us before we even got outside.

“And where are do you think you’re going?” Paul looked a little stern.

“Outside,” Louis held up the ball. “We’re going to play some football, get fresh air.”

“No, you’re not. Time for rehearsals boys.”

“Oh Paul!” Niall whined. “You never let us do anything fun!”

“I don’t?” Paul began ushering them back towards the dressing rooms. “If I’m not mistaken I’m letting you guys go out tonight.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. We’ll do everything you say Paul.” Zayn said with a wide smile.

“That’s the right attitude. Now, let’s get this show started!”

 

Rehearsals and sound-check went without a hitch, and now it was only few minutes until the boys were due on stage. You could almost feel the anticipation from the stadium attendees, well, you could definitely hear them, in the dressing room. As the boys got themselves pumped up and ready to go, I got out of the dressing room, with my earplugs safely in, and got into the stadium. 

I had just found myself a good spot for photographs when the boys got onstage. I thought I was more prepared for the screams this time around, but oh boy. No one in here is going to be able to talk properly tomorrow.

 

Two hours later the show was over. I made my way backstage, past teenage girls in hysterics and too young girls wearing too short skirts. It was a little quieter backstage then it had been in the stadium, but there was a buzz of excitement that couldn’t even get past me as I made my way to the dressing room.

The boys were riding high on adrenaline from the show, and as I walked in, mostly half naked. 

“Oi, a girl!” Niall screeched and grabbed a towel to cover his bare torso.

Zayn and Liam both laughed at his vanity and Louis turned around grinning.

“Just the girl I was hoping for! Are you ready for a night out with us lads?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to miss that now, would I?” I said as I put my camera back in my backpack.

“We’re just waiting on Harry to finish his hair and then we’re on our way!” Louis said excitedly as he buttoned up his shirt.

After Harry had fixed his hair and the boys had some clothes on, we went to some fancy nightclub. The boys were eager to let off some steam, and since tomorrow would be, until midday anyway, a day off, Paul had let them go but with strict rules though, and if they broke curfew, which was set at 2am, there would be no more nights out during the tour.

The backing band and some security came with us, as it is apparently not safe for five young internationally famous men to go out clubbing alone. 

We, naturally, were in the V.I.P section of the club, and soon enough, the table was filled with glasses and bottles of various alcoholic beverages. Harry and Niall got really chatty, and the more they drank, the more they told me stuff I really didn’t want to know and it was all way to R-rated to ever be able to appear in my article. Louis seemed awfully quiet, though, as he mostly just kept to himself and drank, which did really surprise me, considering how chatty he had been all day. Zayn and Liam were tearing up the dance-floor, although it was more funny than anything else to see them out there. 

Somehow Harry managed to drag me onto the dance floor, claiming he wanted to “bust a move” with me and I stayed there, dancing, until my feet could barely hold me up anymore. I walked over to our table and sat down. No one was sitting there anymore, apart from Louis, who was still nursing a bottle of beer.

“Hey, why aren’t you dancing like everyone else?” I yelled over the music.

He just shrugged and held up his bottle. “I’m just really not in a dancing mood.”

I grabbed my drink, but before I could take a sip Louis had taken it away from me.

“I wouldn’t drink that, if I were you. The guys put something in it.”

“What?!” I yelled.

“No one from the band, though, there’s just this one troublemaker in the crew who likes to mess with people.”

Since all the drinks that were on the table were in open containers, I decided not to risk it and get a new drink. I looked over to the dance floor, where the guys were obviously having a great time, especially since they seemed to have attracted a lot of very pretty women. But I just wanted to go back to the hotel and get some sleep, I was suddenly feeling very tired.

I stood up and got myself ready to leave. As soon as I put my jacket on, Louis was also up and standing next to me.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“Back to the hotel. I’m feeling a little tired.” I said as I grabbed my purse.

“I’ll come with you, I’ve had enough, and I don’t think it’s wise to let a girl walk alone in the dark.”

As much as I wanted to say something back to that statement, I thought I’d better skip it this time. We waved the guys good-bye and they gave us the thumbs up. I just really hoped they didn’t think we were leaving together.

We sat facing apart from each other in the taxi, silently staring out the window. We didn’t even speak as we entered the hotel and went up to our separate rooms.

I’ve seldom been as relieved as I was when I finally got to my room and got to kick off my heels. I made myself ready for bed and was about to crawl under the duvet when there was a knock on the door. I thought about ignoring it, but when there was another knock I went to answer.

I was a little surprised when I saw Louis standing in front of my room, wearing only pyjama pants. No shirt or anything, just his pants. 

“What now?”

He didn’t answer; instead he took a step towards me, closing the gap between us. He then pressed his lips against mine in a soft kiss. Admittedly, not what I was expecting at all.

Before my brain even had time to react as to what was happening, Louis broke the kiss and backed away from me. 

“I forgot to say good night,” he whispered before turning away and walking down the hallway.

I closed the door and leaned against it. My heart was racing as my trembling fingers touched my lips.

I wasn’t sure if I had been dreaming or not.

I wasn’t even sure if I’d liked it or not.


	5. Day Five

I woke up feeling more confused than ever. And maybe a little hung-over. Okay, a lot hung over.

Had I really just been kissed by a shirtless Louis or had my imagination finally got the best of me?

And had I really been imagining things, or was Harry desperately flirting with me all night?

I buried my face in the pillow and let out a little scream. This was not supposed to be happening. This could not be happening!

I rolled out of bed into almost crawled into the shower. I had to get my head out of the gutter and focus on the project at hand, I was here to be a completely objective third party and write a brilliant piece about the most famous boy band in the world.

Not wondering if, or why, two of them were nursing a crush on me.

After an ice cold shower to cool myself down, I put on some minimal make-up and went on a search for food. I knew that today’s schedule started at 2pm, with a radio interview before it was back to the stadium for tonight’s show. Since it was barely noon, I wondered if the hotel was already serving lunch or if my stomach had to keep growling for few more minutes.

 

The top floor of the hotel, where the breakfast room and the main restaurant were located, was mostly empty when I got there. Couple of waiters were walking around the floor, but there didn’t seem to be anyone else there. Just few seconds after I got off the elevator, the doors opened again and I was joined by Liam and Zayn. They smiled when they saw me and waved me to them.

“How are we doing this morning?” Asked Zayn with a smile.

“Oh, not too bad,” I said as my stomach made a rather loud growl. “But I would love some food.” I added as the boys chuckled.

“Surprisingly, we’re also on a quest for food, fancy joining us then?” Liam asked as they made their way towards the restaurant.

I nodded and as followed them I realized I hadn’t really spent much time with the two of them, maybe because the other three were the loudest people I’d ever met, or maybe they just weren’t too fond of the idea that I could potentially publish anything they said to me.

They boys picked the largest table in the hall to sit down next to, and before my butt had even touched the seat, a waitress had brought menus. Once we had all order something to eat and drink, once again, Liam was lost in his phone. So I couldn’t help asking.

“Liam? What is it about your phone that’s so interesting?”

He looked up from his device with a confused look on his face and Zayn laughed at his impression.

“What?”

“I’m just curious, because you seem to be glued to it.”

“Oh, right. I’m just texting friends, family, my girlfriend,” he said the last part with a smile on his face. “It’s tough being away from everyone, so I’m trying to be constantly in touch. Oh, and I’m also struggling with a Candy Crush addiction.” He finished with a shrug.

“I get the Candy Crush addiction, had a hard time kicking that habit.” I replied with a smile. “But how does it work to have a girlfriend at home when you’re away so much?”

“It’s hard, but thankfully there are some very helpful apps on this thing,” he held up his mobile. “I text, use Snapchat, Facebook and Instagram a lot. And then, of course, there’s Skype.”

“Ah, that of course all makes sense, but, I’ve got to ask, isn’t it a bit difficult to have a girlfriend on the other side of the world when there are girls literally throwing themselves at you wherever you go?”

Both of them nodded, and Zayn replied; “Sure, but they’re all mostly underage and therefore we would never do anything about it, taken or not.”

“And some of them are quite, erm, unfortunate in the looks department.” Liam said quietly and I raised my eyebrows. I had not expected that comment. 

“Geez, Liam! You don’t say such a thing out loud!” Zayn hit him in the shoulder.

“But, so we can get back on the subject, Harry, Louis and Niall are all single, and they really love the female attention. So it does kinda take the pressure of us two, and we can have our long-term relationships in peace.”

“Oh, so you’re in a relationship too, Zayn?”

Zayn nodded, and his cheeks reddened a little. “Yeah, I’ve been with my girl for almost two years now.”

Our conversation stopped once the food arrived and we began eating. I was half-way through with my sandwich when Niall joined us by the table. He helped himself to Zayn’s fries while he read the menu. 

“Hey,” he said as he finished placing his order. “Anything happen between you and Lou last night?” He asked me with a grin on his face. Liam stopped chewing as he heard Niall’s question and Zayn almost choked on his food.

“No, he just didn’t want me to go back alone. Why?” 

He shrugged. “Just wondering, that’s why.”

“Seriously Niall, you can’t just ask someone you barely know something that!” Liam put his fork down and wiped his mouth. “You could’ve at least asked Lou that, not her.”

“I was just being curious, Liam, and Louis ain’t here so I can’t really ask him now, can I?” Niall’s grin turned into a big smile when a plate of food appeared in front of him. 

“Speaking of which, where is Louis, and Harry for that matter?” Liam asked as his eyes darted between me, Zayn and Niall. Niall shrugged as he began stuffing his mouth with food.

“I dunno about Louis, but Harry’s probably still asleep. You know how he is after a late night,” answered Zayn. 

“I’ll text them, they need to get some food before the radio interview.” Again, Liam picked up his phone and began texting. 

“No need to text Harry, he’s here alright.” Niall said with his mouth full. 

“God Niall, do you ever finish swallowing before talking?” Harry said as he sat down. He scratched his head and looked around the table. “Where’s Lou? Still exhausted?” He winked at me. 

“I just texted him, so if he’s awake he should answer soon,” said Liam as he put his phone back down. 

“I wasn’t asking you! I was asking –“ before Harry could finish that question, Zayn interrupted him.

“I really recommend the burgers here, Harry. They’re real good, like.”

Harry looked frustrated that he didn’t get to finish his question, but instead of making more remarks he hid his face behind a menu. 

Liam’s phone vibrated on the table and he picked it up. “Oh, Lou’s on his way. Once he’s managed to win the fight against his duvet.” Liam raised his eyebrows as he read the message. “He’s not coming then, until someone comes to his rescue.” He added as he put the phone down. 

“I’ll do it!” Niall almost jumped from his chair. “I’ve always fancied a fight with a duvet.”

“Only you can act like that’s something really awesome,” said Harry as he put the menu down. 

“Because it’s totally awesome,” Niall could hardly hide his excitement.

“And then you’ll build pillow forts, right?” Mocked Zayn.

“Well, duh!” Said Niall as he almost skipped out of the restaurant. 

 

We continued eating our lunch in almost silence, and after an hour, Niall finally returned with Louis in tow. 

“About time!” Said Liam as the two of them sat down. 

“Well, we had to build pillow forts since Zayn suggested it,” answered Niall with a shrug.

“How’re you feeling, Lou?” asked Liam.

Louis shrugged. “I’m alright, a little hungry. I still have some time to eat, right?” He said as he picked up a menu.

Liam checked his watch and nodded. “Yeah, we still have half an hour or so.”

I don’t think I’m imagining things, but Louis is definitely avoiding looking at me.

 

After the boys left for their radio interview, something I didn’t think I really had to follow them to as I could just as well listen to them on the radio while I wrote down my notes and imported the pictures I had already taken from my camera. 

I planned to meet them back at the stadium at 4pm, but I got so pre-occupied with my work I completely lost track of time. It wasn’t until my phone began vibrating on the desk that I looked up and realized it was a lot closer to 5pm than it should. I picked up my phone and answered, although I didn’t recognize the number. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Emily! Where are you?”

“Harry? How’d you get my number?”

“From Paul. But that doesn’t really answer my question though. Where exactly are you, because you’re definitely not here with us.” 

“I’m still at the hotel, I lost track of time.”

“Well, get your butt down here. You can’t get to know us when you’re not even here with us!”

“Alright, I’m on my way.”

“Oh, and don’t forget your pass, the security is being really strict tonight and no one is getting in without their pass.”

“Thanks for reminding me, I’ll see you guys soon.”

“Oh, I can’t wait,” he said as he hung up. 

I grabbed my stuff, hung my pass over my neck, and almost made a run for it. I couldn’t believe I had managed to forget to set my alarm to remind me when to stop working. And I couldn’t believe that Harry had actually rang me to check upon me. 

 

I believe I made it to the stadium in record time, probably because I didn’t have to wait for anyone else, but probably because I paid the driver extra to get me there in as short time as possible.

Thankfully I recognised the security guys that were standing by the backstage entrance, and they recognised me, so getting in wasn’t a problem at all. I hurried towards the dressing room, and was not at least surprised at what I witnessed when I walked into the room.

Louis and Niall were kicking a ball around, although I’m pretty certain that’s prohibited, Liam was, as usual, stuck on his phone and if the focused face was anything to judge by, playing Candy Crush, while Zayn and Harry were busy fixing their hair. Harry turned around when he saw me enter the room with a big smile on his face.

“There you are! I was starting to think you had abandoned us.”

“Oh no, you’re not that lucky,” I replied with a wink. 

I dumped my stuff on the couch and picked up my camera. I felt like I had to get some shots of them while they were mindlessly doing their thing before a big show. For some reason, every time my camera lens was pointed on Louis’ direction he turned away from it. I tried to shrug it off as him not wanting to be photographed before he got ready, but considering the silly faces the other boys made I doubted that was actually the case.

Before we knew it, it was again time for the show. I made my way towards the audience area; I decided to try a new angle this time. I had already seen the show twice, and had focused more on what was going on on-stage than on the audience itself. I quickly became mesmerized by the crowd and got completely lost in trying to capture the emotions on everyone’s faces.

Just before the final song I went backstage again, I knew it would quickly become chaos after the show and I wanted to get out before.

I got myself comfortable on the couch and began scanning through the hundreds of photos I had taken tonight. I was so engrossed in my camera that I didn’t even notice the boys enter the dressing room, let alone when they all started gathering around me, trying to see what it was that had me so preoccupied.

“Those are some really good pictures Em,” I looked up at the sound of Louis’ voice. That’s when I noticed that they were all sitting around me. 

“Thanks. Do you guys realize how invested your fans are?”

They all nodded.

“But seeing these pictures puts it in a different light though,” said Liam. “Oh, I’m glad I didn’t see that banner!” He pointed at the screen and the boys laughed. Let’s just say that it was a rather rude banner and it will not be featured in my article.

“Why are you all still here?” Paul came into the room with a surprised look on his face. “The bus is leaving guys, and you’re all supposed to be on it.”

The boys quickly got to their feet and grabbed their stuff, so did I, and we all followed Paul to the busses. He did not look pleased at me, but then again, I did unknowingly delay the return back to the hotel.


	6. Day Six

Determined.

That’s the word my mother always used to describe me when I was younger. Some called it being stubborn, but once I had made a decision, there was never going back.

Today’s mission was to confront Louis about that kiss. He’s spent all yesterday avoiding me, and he never even once looked at me, which was a very different behaviour than he had shown towards me in the days before. So it only made me more certain that it hadn’t just been my imagination, or a weird dream, but that it had actually happened. 

But I was still unsure how I felt about it.

Cornering Louis today shouldn’t be such a difficult task, considering that it was going to be another day spent majorly on the tour bus. Paul had promised to stock it up with food and snacks, after Niall has complained, a lot, about the lack of edibles, but he had flat out refused to comply with Harry’s request for more alcohol. Not surprisingly, considering how that had gone the last time.

After I had packed my bags and taken one good look around the hotel room to make sure I hadn’t forgotten anything, I went down to the lobby. If there was going to be food on the bus, I didn’t need to eat breakfast just yet, so I had taken the liberty of sleeping for a little longer this morning. 

Once I got down to the lobby, I saw the bus located out front, but there was no one to be seen. So either I was the first one here, or more worryingly, the last one. I dragged my suitcase towards the bus, but got a little confused when it suddenly became lighter. That’s when I realized Harry was walking by my side and had also grabbed the handle of the suitcase.

“Morning Harry, what are you doing?”

He smiled at me. “Morning to you too beautiful, I’m being a gentleman and helping you.”

“Oh, there’s no need, I can drag my suitcase all by myself,” I protested.

“Please, Emily. I want to help you with you with your bag.”

I stopped and looked at him. Was it just me, or was he being a little weird? I let go of my suitcase and let him drag it the last feet to the bus. He then picked it up and put it in the luggage compartment underneath the bus. He turned around and grinned at me.

“Now, are you coming or what?”

I shook my head at him and boarded the bus. He followed me, walking way too close to me as we walked towards the back of the bus. His hand even brushed against my butt as he squeezed past me to jump on the couch. Niall yelled as Harry almost landed on top of him.

“Oi! Get off me you!”

“Sorry mate, didn’t see you there,” Harry grinned. 

“Yes you did! You’re always jumping on me; do you have a crush on me or something?” Niall tried to be all serious, but once Harry began laughing at his comment, he couldn’t help himself.

Niall’s laughter is seriously infectious, so I was soon laughing along with them. Zayn came in and stood behind me, his eyebrows raised.

“Will you two just have sex already?”

“I don’t want to have sex with him!” Harry’s voice was unnaturally high-pitched and Niall laughed even louder. “He’s not my type!”

Just as Zayn sat down Liam and Louis came into the lounge too. Liam just shook his head at the tangled mess that was Niall and Harry, but Louis took the opportunity and jumped on them both.

“Threesome!” He yelled before he landed on top of them. Niall, who was now underneath two of his band mates groaned loudly.

“Get off me you fools!” He tried to push Harry off him, but to no avail.

Seriously, what kind of a nuthouse have I entered?

Eventually the laughter died out and Louis and Harry got off Niall. The bus had started to move, and it looked like Liam and Zayn were having a competition on who could yawn more. 

 

The boys all retired to their bunks; well, all except Louis, who sat in the lounge watching the TV. Although I was feeling a little tired and would gladly lie down for a little while, I decided I had ti use the opportunity and talk to Louis. 

I plopped down on the couch next to me and he shifted a little in his seat. He looked a little uncomfortable, but he didn’t get up and leave, which I took as a good sign.

“Look, Louis,” I started. “About the other night.”

He looked up, but didn’t look at me. “Yeah, what about it?”

“It can’t ever happen again, okay.”

“So you liked it?” He asked quietly.

I found myself nodding before I could stop myself. “That’s not the point Louis. I’m not supposed to get involved with the bands I’m writing about, okay. So I’m just going to forget about it, and so should you.”

“What if I don’t want to?” He finally looked at me. Our eyes met and my heart skipped a beat, literally.

I sighed as I realized that this conversation wasn’t going like I had planned. He was supposed to agree on forgetting about it, not making me want him to kiss me again. 

“Louis, please,” I pleaded. “Nothing can happen here, I could lose my job,” I whispered.

Somehow, without me noticing, he had scooted closer and now he was sitting so close to me I could feel the heat radiating from his body.

“I won’t tell a soul,” he lifted his hand and brushed hair from my face. I tilted my head so my cheek was in his palm.

This was so not how this conversation was supposed to go.

“Louis,” I started but before I could continue his lips were on mine. I was a little surprised, but not completely caught off guard. I kissed him back. I closed my eyes as our lips moved together. His hand was on the back of my neck, his body leaning into mine. I put my hand on his chest, with the intention of pushing him away, but once his tongue was in my mouth and caressing mine, I grabbed a handful of his shirt and held tight, certain that I would melt into him if I didn’t.

When we broke apart he pressed his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself staring into his. He licked his lips and smiled.

“You were about to say something.”

I let go of his shirt and moved away from him. “This,” I gestured between us. “It can’t happen again, okay.”

He nodded, “okay.”

I wanted to believe his words, but the look in his eyes said he didn’t think it was alright. The way he was looking at me, like he wanted nothing more than to kiss me again, the way he was almost undressing me with his eyes. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone look at me like this before. 

“Hey guys, what are you doing?” I swear we both jumped when Harry came into the lounge. “Woah!” He laughed. “Did I interrupt something?”

Louis shook his head. “Nah, we were just talking about you, actually.”

“Oh?” Harry looked intrigued. He walked over to us and squeezed in between us. “Were you bad mouthing me again Lou?”

Louis blushed. “Nah, I was just saying what a great friend you are.”

Harry snorted, “Yeah right.”

“No, really. I was just telling her all about your awesomeness.”

“I don’t believe a word you’re saying Lou, you never compliment me.”

“That’s not true!”

As they kept on arguing on whether Louis was capable of complimenting Harry or not, I took the opportunity to stand up and leave the lounge. I wanted to take a nap, and right now seemed to be the perfect time.

 

My nap was a bit more than that; the bus was stopped when I woke up and completely silent. I rushed out of the bunk, fished my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. According to that, we should be outside the hotel now. 

I picked up my sweater and put it on. Just as I was about to walk out of the bus, Louis came running in. He smiled when he saw me. 

“There you are! I was starting to wonder if we had somehow lost you on the way.”

“I was asleep; I didn’t realize I was that tired.” 

He came over to me and didn’t stop until he was only few inches away from me. He reached out to me and grabbed my hand.

“You look pretty.”

“I just woke up!” I pulled my hand from his and tried to smooth down my hair. “And stop, Louis, seriously. How many times do I have to tell you?”

“That you have a job to do, that I can’t kiss you when I want to?” He took a step towards me, almost closing the gap between us. “What if I told you that I’m not taking that very seriously?”

“You have to,” I almost whispered. Having him standing so close to me was making me almost unable to think straight.

“If you won’t tell anyone, I won’t tell anyone. How does that sound?” His face was so close to mine, so close that I could feel his breath on my face.

I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but I was trying so hard to show some restrain. Nobody likes desperate girls, right?

It was as if he’d read my thoughts, he licked his lips before pressing them against mine. Without being able to stop myself, I leaned into him, closing the gap between our bodies. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and opened my mouth to allow his tongue to enter.

I don’t know how long we stood there, making out like that, but it felt like just few seconds, yet at the same time, like an eternity. 

He stopped the kiss before I was ready to, leaving me breathless. He smirked as he dropped his hands from my waist, and I crossed mine in front of my chest. 

“Come on, let’s get you checked in.”

 

So maybe I’m not as determined as I always thought I was. This morning I wanted to give Louis just one message; that nothing could ever happen between us. But now, I wanted nothing more than to have his lips against mine, to feel his body pressed against mine.

I must get my head out of the gutter and stop thinking about his lips. I have a job to do here, and I must do it without getting my feelings involved.

If only that was as easy as it sounds.


	7. Day Seven

Louis’ lips haunted my dreams. As a result, I felt like I had barely slept at all when my alarm went off. I fumbled for my phone to turn it off, but managed to drop it to the floor before I could. I sat up and turned on the lights, the alarm still going strong on the floor. 

After I had successfully turned off the alarm, I closed my eyes and sighed. I wasn’t even sure how I was going to get through this day, not when all I really wanted was to go back to sleep and hope that Louis’ kiss had just been a dream.

But I’m not that lucky, and unfortunately I lack the power to change the past. For the next week I just had to stay away from him and be careful not to end up anywhere alone with him.

If only it was that easy.

 

I took a quick shower, and after applying make-up and getting dressed, I went to get some breakfast. Once I entered the breakfast room I scanned it, wondering if the boys were already up. I saw only one familiar face, and just my luck, it was Louis.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and a croissant from the buffet and went over to where Louis was sitting. I sat down opposite him, not wanting to get to close. He looked up when I sat down and smiled when he saw it was me.

“Hey, good morning.”

“Morning to you too. Where’s the rest of gang?” I took a sip from my coffee cup.

Louis shrugged, “probably still waking up.” He checked his phone. “But we were planning on going to this amusement park later this morning, fancy joining us?”

“Sure,” I smiled. That should make one interesting morning.

“There you are Lou!” Niall came running towards the table and wrapped his arms around Louis, who tried to shrug him off, to no avail.

“I’ve been here for half an hour, where have you lot been?”

“Downstairs, waiting for you. We’re going to that park, like we decided last night,” Niall was almost jumping up and down with excitement. He looked at me, a huge grin on his face. “Hey Emily, you’re coming too, right? It’ll be super fun!”

It should be illegal to be this hyper at 8am. 

“Yeah, I’ll be joining you guys.”

“Well, come on then! We haven’t got all day, y’know, Paul said we had to be back before half twelve.”

“What?! He’s actually giving us four hours unsupervised?” Louis looked surprised, but Niall just laughed.

“Are you mad? Of course not, Dave’s coming with us and Chris too, I think.”

Louis shook his head. “Of course, it sounded too good to be true.”

“So, come on you two! We have to get going if we’re going to get on any rides!” He started walking away from the table, still facing us, clapping his hands together in excitement. “Come on!”

Louis took the last bite from his breakfast and stood up; I followed his lead, took a last sip from my coffee and got up. I followed the two of them out of the room and towards the elevators. As we waited for the lift, Niall turned to me.

“So Emily, you enjoy amusement parks, right?”

“Sure, haven’t been to one in ages though.” Not since I was a kid, anyway.

“Oh, you’re in for a treat! They say this one’s the best and,” he paused, unable to stop the grin spreading over his face. “It’s a Wednesday, so it’s not going to be that busy, so we might not even have to wait in any lines!”

He jumped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. Louis and I followed suit, Niall now giggling to himself.

“Having happy thoughts Niall?” Louis looked amused at his friend, who had just nodded as a reply, still giggling to himself.

I looked at Louis, my eyebrows raised. “Is he always happy?”

“Most of the time, yeah. I think I’ve once seen him with a frown on his face, and that was probably because he lost in a video game or something.” 

“Right,” I replied, my gaze turning to, still giggling Niall. “But seriously though, you’re not going to go to an amusement park as yourselves, right?”

“Oh no,” Niall looked at me, his giggling replaced by a grin. “We have our disguises.” He then pulled a fake moustache from his pocket and put it on his upper lip. “See, I’m hardly recognizable anymore, right?”

Now it was my time to giggle, because seriously, no one has ever looked as ridiculous ever. I was almost afraid to ask what Louis’ was, but he beat me to it, producing sunglasses from his front pocket and pulling a hoodie over his head.

“Really Lou, people are still going to recognise you,” said Niall as he looked at his friend. Louis shrugged in return.

“At least I don’t look half as silly as you, mate.”

Did I mention that Niall’s moustache was ginger?

“Hey, you’re just jealous because you can’t rock this;” replied Niall as he checked himself out in the elevator mirror. 

“No one, ever, in the history of moustaches, has been able to pull that off! Seriously Niall, it doesn’t suit you at all.” 

“Oh shut it Lou, and just wait until you see the guys. If you think my moustache is off, you should see what Liam is trying to pull off!”

Just as Niall finished the last word, the lift doors opened and we got out and into the lobby. I looked around for the boys, eager to see what kind of weirdness they were embracing this morning. 

“Oi! Over here!” A very recognisable Zayn waved at us. 

“Dude!” Niall almost yelled as we walked over to them. “Where’s the ‘stache?”

Zayn frowned. “Oh, you were serious about those?” He looked at Harry and Liam, neither was rocking a moustache. “We thought you were joking.”

Niall shook his head. “Seriously! You’re just going to walk out there and expect no one to recognize you?”

Zayn nodded. “Well, yeah. I was just thinking I’d do like Lou, wear sunglasses and a hoodie.”

“You guys disappoint me!” Niall turned on his heel and walked towards the exit. “But we’ve gotta go now, or we’ll miss everything!”

“Slow down Niall!” Zayn hurried after him, closely followed by Liam and Harry. Louis lingered behind, his eyes fixed on me.

“Excited yet?”

“Oh, very,” I replied. He smiled in return and grabbed my hand.

“Well, come on then or we’ll miss everything.”

I let him lead me out of hotel, enjoying his hand on mine too much to argue with him. 

 

It was surprisingly short ride to the amusement park. I was seated between the endlessly excited Niall and a very handsy Louis. I kept trying to slap his hands away, but as soon as I looked away, he was running his fingers up the outside of my thigh, or trying to hold on to my hand.

“Stop it,” I hissed, but he just shrugged and smiled innocently at me. 

On the way back to the hotel, I’m not sitting anywhere near him. 

 

Dave and Chris, the two very big bodyguards, got out of the mini-bus first, claiming they wanted to make sure everything was clear. They stopped by the gates and talked to someone in the ticket office. After a few minutes they came back to the car.

“All clear, the park doesn’t officially open until 11pm, but they’ve opened up all the rides for you guys. Be careful and have fun.” The blonde one, Dave I think, said to us.

Niall almost ran to the gates, closely followed by Harry and Zayn. Liam followed them closely, but he didn’t run like the other three. Louis stayed behind, waiting for me to grab my bag. I put my hands in my pocket, not wanting him to hold my hand again. Trying to fend Louis off these days seems like an impossible job. 

Once we reached the gates, and the boys, we were let in. Soon enough the boys were scattered all over the park, as they wanted to try all the rides, but couldn’t decide where to start. I had, thankfully, lost Louis somewhere in the chaos. But instead of having Louis shadowing me, Harry was now following me.

“So,” he said, walking in step with me. “Is anything going on between you and Lou?”

Admittedly, something I hoped I would never be asked. “No,” I replied, the sound of my voice though probably giving me away. “I can’t seem to shake him off though.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, he’s one persistent bloke. So, you’re still fair game then?”

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him. “I’m no game, Harry.”

He turned around to face me, a smirk on his face. “I know that, you’re a very pretty bird. But if he hasn’t claimed you yet, I want to make sure you know I’m available too.”

“Harry,” I started, but unsure how I was going to finish my sentence. He raised his eyebrows at me and took a step towards me. “Harry, I’m not here to be conquest, okay. I’m here to do a job, and you guys are making it almost impossible for me.”

“How so?” He got closer to me, and I took a step back from him.

“Because if I get involved with any of you guys, I will lose my job.” Was I seriously having this conversation again.

“But, what if no one finds out? It could be like,” he paused and whispered. “Our dirty little secret.”

I shook my head at him, wondering when I had given him any signals I was actually into him.

“No Harry, there will be no secret, because nothing is going to happen, ever. Okay.” And please get that through your thick skull.

For a second it was like he understood what I was saying, but then, after he had taken a quick glance around us and saw we were completely alone, he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him.

“I don’t really take no for answer.” His pressed his soft lips against mine.

For a second I kissed him back, before my brain turned itself on again and I pushed him away from me. I turned away from him and walked away, not even sure where I was headed.

Why is this happening to me? Why can’t this tour just be like all the others I’ve done, easy and painless? Not focusing on where I was going, I walked straight into Liam.

He turned around, a confused look on his face. He smiled when he saw it was just me that had walked into him.

“There you are!” His smile turned into a frown when he saw my face. “Is everything okay?”

I nodded, “Yeah, sure. I’m fine.”

He didn’t look convinced. “You sure? Are the boys giving you a hard time?”

“No, no. Everything’s peachy, really Liam.”

“Whatever it is, you can talk to me. If the boys are being pricks, I’ll put them pack in their place.” He smiled again. 

So that may be the reason he’s called the daddy of the group, because he seemed genuinely worried that I wasn’t okay. I wondered if I should spill the beans and tell him everything, but a part of me thought it would be a very bad idea. So instead I smiled.

“So, aren’t you going to go on any rides then?”

He shrugged. “Nah, I don’t do well with heights, and I’m not really up for it.”

“Really? So you’re not the one behind this whole idea?”

He shook his head and laughed. “Oh no, this is all Niall and Zayn. They really wanted to do something different and this is all they could think of.”

“Why am I not so surprised that Niall’s the mastermind behind this?”

“Oh I dunno,” he laughed again. “The funny thing is though that he’s hasn’t got the stomach for half the rides here, I’ve never met anyone that suffers from as much motion sickness as he does.”

“Seriously? He does realize you guys have a show tonight, right?”

“Yeah, I just think he forgot all about his motion sickness in all the excitement last night.”

Niall came running towards us, closely followed by Louis.

“There you are Liam! Are you ready to get on some rides?”

“Oh, I’m not going on any rides, I thought I made that perfectly clear last night.”

“Please, Li. Don’t be pussy! Face your fears man!” Niall looked at me, a grin on his face. “You’re coming with us on rides, right? It’ll be super fun, although Liam thinks to think differently.”

“Mate, I don’t like heights. And you get sick if you get on most of these rides.”

“I do not!” Niall protested, before a realization hit him. “Oh right. I totally forgot about that!”

“Oh, come on Niall. You got sick once, it won’t happen again.” Louis patted Niall on the back.

“But, what if it does?” Niall’s grin had been replaced by a frown. “What if I throw up all over myself?” He whispered and Louis laughed.

“Then it’ll make a great story! Come on man.” Louis grabbed Niall’s arm and started to pull him towards one of the rides. “You too Liam and Em, I’m not going alone!”

 

Sure enough, Louis managed to trick Niall, Liam and I onto a ride, but that was all he managed. Once we got off, Liam grabbed tight onto a tree and Niall’s face was almost green. Louis just looked at the two of them, laughing his head off.

“Okay, okay, I’m not going anywhere with you lot again!”

“I need to find a loo,” Niall croaked before staggering off. 

Liam let go of the tree and took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m fine. Can we go back to the hotel now?”

“Now?” Louis looked at his watch. “It’s only half ten, we still have loads of time left!”

“If we go now, there’s little to no chance we’ll run into fans.”

“Oh right. Always the sensible one Liam.” Louis fished his phone out of his jeans pocket. “I’ll text the boys and tell them to meet us at the gate.”

 

We were back at the hotel just half an hour later. Paul was in the lobby, a surprised look on his face when he saw us.

“Why are you back so early?” He looked at his watch. “I thought I wouldn’t see you again until after lunch.”

Zayn shrugged. “Apparently some people can’t handle heights,” he looked at Liam before turning his gaze towards Niall. “Or speed. So we just thought we’d come back early and regroup.”

Paul raised his eyebrows. “Okay then. We leave for the arena at one sharp. So get yourselves cleaned up, grab something to eat, and I’ll meet you guys back here.”

“Yes boss,” they all said in unison.

 

I spent the rest of the day trying to avoid both Harry and Louis, which seemed almost impossible, but whenever I saw one of them heading my way I always seemed to be able to busy myself with something else, almost managing to block them out. I knew I couldn’t spend a whole week avoiding them, but I wasn’t really in a confrontation mood today, tomorrow I’d set some ground rules and hopefully they wouldn’t be too tempted to break them.

The afternoon was spent on rehearsals, dress fittings and getting ready for the concert. 

 

As soon as the concert was over, it was back on the bus. To save time the management wanted to spend the night driving, instead of ruining yet another day on the road. 

The boys all had their bunks already picked, something they had apparently done on the first day of the tour. Only one bed was available, and unfortunately it was across the hall from Louis. Something told me it was going to a long night.


	8. Day Eight

I felt like I had just closed my eyes when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and shook it. Confused I tried to sit up, but realized in time that sitting up wasn’t exactly an option so I rolled out of the bunk. The owner of the hand that had just waked me up was standing in front of me, an amused grin on his face as he saw how I opted to get out of the stupid bunk.

“Louis? What are you doing?”

He put a finger on my lips, indicating I should be quiet, before taking my hand and dragging me towards the lounge area in the back of the bus. Wondering what all this was about I sat down and looked at him. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at the floor.

“I heard Harry kissed you,” he said quietly. 

Surprised I stared at him, unsure how to actually answer that. 

“Did he?” He raised his gaze from the floor and looked at me, a frown on his face.

I nodded, and he closed his eyes and sighed.

Was he jealous?

“Look, Louis,” I started, but before I could continue he took a step towards me.

“I know, I know, you can’t be with me because of your job. But,” he paused. “Harry?”

“It’s not like I asked him to!” I protested, why did he even care?

“But did you want him to?” He sat down next to me.

I shook my head. “No, I’ve no idea why he did that.”

“Did you like it?”

“Why are you asking me all these questions Louis?”

He uncrossed his arms, and his hand fell on the empty space between us. Without even thinking I reached for it and placed my hand in his. He looked at me, a mix of confusion and happiness on his face.

“If it makes you feel any better, and I shouldn’t even be saying this,” I paused and bit my lip, not sure why I was even having this conversation in the first place. “I like you, not Harry, or the other guys, just you.”

A grin broke out on his face. “Really?”

I nodded, “Really.”

He leaned in for a kiss, but before our lips touched I put my hand on his chest, trying to push him away.

“No one’s going to see us, they’re all fast asleep,” he said as he rubbed his nose against mine. 

I opened my mouth to say something but he took it as an invitation and pressed his lips against mine. It didn’t take long for me to kiss him back, my hand now on the back of his neck making sure his lips weren’t going anywhere away from mine. His free hand was on my hip, his fingers playing with the hem of my t-shirt. I shivered when his fingers came in contact with my bare skin and broke the kiss. My heart was beating so fast I’m almost certain it was visible from the outside, his breath was short and hot on my face.

“Not here,” I whispered.

He nodded as he tried to control his breath. 

“We should be getting back to bed,” I said as I moved away from him. 

“Yeah, of course.” He let go of my hand and stood up. “I won’t tell a soul about this, trust me on that.”

 

The next time I woke up was to a loud banging. It took me a little while to figure out why I was lying in a confined space, until I realized I wasn‘t in a coffin, I was actually on a tour bus. But the banging did confuse me. I rubbed my eyes and stuck my head out of the bunk. 

“Come on guys, breakfast is ready!” Niall voice echoed through the bus. I heard moaning and groaning coming from the other guys, obviously no one was ready to be awake just yet.

“Go back to bed Niall!” I heard Harry say, the sound of his voice indicating he was barely awake.

“No! Come on lads, it’s morning, and I made breakfast!” He continued banging on something, that I figured was some kind of a bongo drum.

I pulled a sweater over my head, and got out of the bunk. There was no way I was going to be able to get back to sleep now. Niall’s face lit up when he saw me stagger past him and into the lounge. I stopped when I saw the table, which was covered with food. He obviously hadn’t been joking when he claimed he’d made breakfast. 

Liam was already sitting by the table and gave me a nod when he saw me. I sat down next to him.

“Is this usual?” I asked as I looked over the contents on the table. There were fruits, slices of bread and butter, juice boxes and croissants.

“Not really no. Niall’s usually the last one of us to get up, but I think he might’ve wanted to impress someone.” Liam shrugged, but all I could think was, not him too.

We both looked up when we heard screaming and then Niall came running into the lounge, closely followed by Louis. Niall was still screaming, like a little girl might I add, but not surprisingly, considering Louis was hitting him with his pillow. Louis, I couldn’t help noticing, was wearing nothing but black boxers. I found myself helplessly staring, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks, and I could only hope that Liam wouldn’t notice that.

“Okay, okay! I’ll stop.” Niall dropped the bongo and Louis stopped hitting him.

“Good. Now just remember we don’t like being woken up this early.” Louis hugged his pillow and went back to his bunk.

Niall shook his head and sat down next to Liam. “I don’t understand why he’s complaining, it’s already 8am.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

“Seriously dude, we’ve been on the road for three years, and you still don’t know they need their beauty sleep?” Liam asked him, his eyebrows raised.

“Is that what they call it?” Niall frowned. “But they don’t need it.”

“You might think that, but once you’ve seen them after a sleepless night, you know what I’m talking about.” Liam said as he reached for an apple. 

“Hey Emily, could you please mention this in your article?” Niall said as he gestured towards the table.

“Um, the whole waking everyone up with bongo drums, or that you made breakfast?” 

“The breakfast, of course. And the drums too,” he grinned. “I think that’d be kinda funny to have in there too.”

“Sure,” I smiled. I’ll probably include Louis hitting him with a pillow too.

“Cool.” He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. “Well then, I’m going back to bed.”

“What!” Liam stared at his friend. “Why did you bother with waking everyone up then?”

“Well, I didn’t manage to wake everyone, so I’m going to go back to sleep until everyone’s ready to face the day.” Niall stood up and walked towards the bunks, but before he reached the hallway he turned around. “Feel free to dig in and please put the leftovers in the fridge. Thank you!” And then he disappeared.

“Um, right,” Liam looked at me. “You’re hungry, right?”

I shook my head. “Not really, I usually have to be awake for an hour or two before I can actually eat.”

He nodded and took a bite of his apple. Once he’d swallowed he started talking again. “There’s actually something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” he paused. “Do you like Harry and Louis?”

“Sure, why?” I’m probably blushing.

“I’m not talking in a friendly way, more like,” he hesitated. “Sexually,” he added quietly.

Now I was definitely blushing. “No!”

“Okay, cool. Because I think they both fancy you.” He looked a little uncomfortable. “And I know you’re only here for a short time, so I just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t lead them on.”

I opened my mouth and closed it again several times before I could actually figure out how to form words again, I was so surprised and shocked at the conversation topic.

“I’m not going to be leading anyone on, okay,” he doesn’t have to know I’ve already kissed both of them, right? “I have a very strict policy against dating anyone in the bands I’m following as it could not only ruin my reputation but also have very bad influences on my article.”

He looked relieved. “I’m actually really happy to hear that from you. But don’t expect them to give up hope though,” he smiled. “They can be pretty resistant.”

Oh, trust me I know. But out loud I just said; “Oh, I think I’ll manage.”

“Good! Now, are we going to eat any of this,” he gestured towards the food. “Or should we just put it back in the fridge?”

 

An hour later we had arrived at the hotel. One by one the boys had woken up, all except Niall who was now sound asleep in his bunk. As Louis and Harry cooked up a plan to get revenge on him for this morning, Liam and Zayn were, as always, glued to their phones in the lounge. The bus had been stopped for about 10 minutes, without anyone getting off, when Paul entered the bus.

“There you lot are! I was starting to think you had been left behind somewhere.”

“Oh, we’re here already?” Zayn looked up from his phone, confused look on his face. 

“Yes, Zayn, we’re here and have been for a while actually,” Paul answered. “Not get your butts off because we have an interview in an hour.” He looked around the bus. “Where’s Niall? Don’t tell me you lost him.”

“Oh no,” Louis replied. “We’re working on a plan on how to wake him up.”

“Usually you just tell people it’s time to get up; you don’t need a plan for that.” 

“Well, considering he woke us all up with his stupid bongo drum this morning, we think it’s only fair we return the favour.” Louis looked excitedly at Harry. “The bongo drum!”

Harry grinned and clapped his hands together. “Brilliant! Now where’s that drum?”

Paul looked at them two of them with his eyebrows raised. “Okay, but once everyone’s awake, would you please come to the lobby so we can get everyone checked in.”

“Yes boss!” Louis jumped to his feet, grabbed the drum and was then closely followed by Harry as they made their way towards Niall’s bunk. Soon enough we heard banging and screaming coming from Niall and then laughter from Harry and Louis. The two of them then came running towards the lounge, in hysterics, closely followed by Niall and his pillow. 

I’m starting to think that pillow fights are a regular occurrence on this bus.

 

As the boys left for their interviews I decided it was time for me to sit down in my hotel room and get everything from the past week organized. I had countless photos that needed to be uploaded onto my laptop as well as many notes that needed to be written up. I knew the boys would be busy with interviews until late this evening and I took it as a welcoming break from their antics.

As I looked through the photos I had already taken I couldn’t help feeling a little sad that I was already half way through with this adventure, and that in a weeks’ time I would probably never see them again. As I organized the photos into folders I found myself lingering a little too long staring at all the shots I had captured of Louis so far.

What am I getting myself into, I thought. I knew there was no future for us and no chance of an actual relationship with him. Yet I wanted nothing more than to be in his presence, to have his hand in mine, his soft lips on mine. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing from my phone. I looked at it to see that there was a message from my editor, asking me how things were going. It was the reminder that I needed, that I was here to do a job and write a fantastic article, not to fall in love.

As I looked at the message, I stopped, my hands trembling so much I was unable to write a reply. Was that really what was happening to me?

Was I falling in love?


	9. Day Nine

There was a knock on my door, startling me. I lifted my head of the desk and wiped my mouth. Once again I had fallen asleep while doing work. 

The knocking aggressed so I got up to open the door. Hoping that didn’t look to awful, I opened it. 

“Harry?” Not the person I was expecting, and then I felt a little disappointed because it wasn’t who I hoped it would be. “What are you doing here? What time is it?”

He glanced at his watch. “Just after midnight. Am I interrupting something?”

I shook my head. “Not really, I just fell asleep while trying to organize my folders.”

“Would you fancy a drink, with me?” He smiled, but I sighed, something I had been doing a lot of lately.

“Harry, I’m really not in the mood for this right now,” I ran a hand through my hair. “I’ve got work to do.”

The smile disappeared from his face and he nodded. “Alright then, maybe some other time. Have a good night Emily.”

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my cheek before walking away. I closed the door and leaned against the wall. Liam was right; these boys can be pretty resistant.

I decided to take a quick shower before going to bed, as it was obvious I wasn’t going to be getting any more work done, considering I had just fallen asleep trying to sort out my notes.

I had just finished braiding my long, wet hair after the shower when there was, again, a knock on my door.

Did Harry really not get the message before?

Ready to give him a piece of my mind, I opened the door. But it wasn’t Harry that was standing outside my room, it was Louis.

Before I could even ask him what he was doing, his lips were on mine. He forcefully pushed me back into the room, his lips still attached to mine. He closed the door behind him with his foot, his hands now underneath my oversized t-shirt. It wasn’t until I heard the door slam back that I came to my senses and pushed him away from me.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

He looked at me sheepishly and dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Well,” he started. “I thought we might have a sleep-over.”

I raised my eyebrows at him. “A sleep-over?” I asked. “And you thought the best way to start that was to attack me with your lips?”

He grinned as he nodded and took a step towards me. “Don’t tell me you didn’t like that.”

“I’m not saying I didn’t, I’m just saying that it’s a little weird to start a sleep-over like that.”

He closed the gap between us and put his hands on my hips. “Oh, I wasn’t talking about a regular sleep-over,” he bit his lower lip. “What I had in mind is a little more x-rated than that.”

I opened my mouth to say something back, but before I could even muster up a sound his lips were on mine again. Admittedly, it made me completely forget what I was about to say.

As his lips caressed mine, his hands travelled further down my body, squeezing my butt. Without even thinking I had my hands underneath his shirt, the heat from his chest almost burning my fingers. He raised his hands above his head, allowing me to take of his shirt with ease. I ran my fingers down his chest as he trailed kisses down my neck. 

With his groin pressed against mine, his fingers tangled in my hair and my fingers trying to unbuckle his belt, I knew I wasn’t thinking straight.

In fact, I wasn’t even thinking at all.

 

I couldn’t understand why I was feeling restrained when I woke up that morning, and I really couldn’t understand why I was naked.

It took me a few seconds to be able to open my eyes fully, and when I did it all came back to me.

Louis’ lips trailing kisses down my body. My nails digging into his back as he thrust into me...

I sat up with a jolt. I had just made a huge mistake!

“Is it morning already?”

I stared at the naked man lying next to me, now realizing that his arm had been wrapped around my waist, explaining why I had felt so restrained when I woke up.

“You have to go,” I said to him as I leaped out of bed and began putting on my underwear. 

He sat up and scratched his head. “Good morning to you too, now, where’s the fire?”

“No fire, you just have to leave, okay. I’m not even sure how to explain,” I gestured towards him and the bed. “This.”

He grinned. “Well, that’s easy. We had sex.”

“I know that! I just don’t want to have to explain that to anyone.” I had somehow managed to pull a t-shirt over my head, only to discover it wasn’t mine. I was about to take it off again, but Louis stopped me by putting his hand on mine.

“You can keep it,” he pulled me towards him. “It looks better on you anyway.” He made himself likely to kiss me, but I backed away.

I took the shirt of and threw it at him, trying really hard not to look at him and pretending I didn’t see the hurt in his eyes. I managed to locate my t-shirt on the floor and put it on.

“You have to go now, Louis, before anyone realizes you’re here.” 

“You’re no fun,” he said with a pout as he got out of the bed and began looking for his boxers. 

Once he had managed to get dress he walked over to me, where I was standing with my hands on my hips. 

“Look,” I gestured between us. “This can’t happen again.”

He took a step towards me, now standing so close to me I could feel his hot breath on my face. 

“I know, but it was fun though, right?” He said with a grin. I found myself nodding before I could stop myself and began shaking my head instead. His grin turned into a smile and he took my hands in his. “I won’t tell a soul about this, you can trust me on that.”

I bit my lip and looked up and into his blue eyes. “You promise?”

“I promise. Now,” he let go of my hands and took a step away from me. “Apparently I have to go now, but I’ll see you later today.”

After he left I sat down on the bed and buried my face in my hands. Trying to stay away from Louis would be almost impossible now. 

 

I took a long shower. Not only because I wanted to make sure I was squeaky clean and without any remaining smells of sex and Louis, but also because I didn’t feel like seeing anyone. If I left the shower, I’d have to leave the room and then I would have to meet the boys. And somehow I was certain they’d be able to tell I had just had sex with one of them, like they were telepaths or something.

Eventually I managed to drag my sorry ass out of the shower and into some clothes, after drying myself of course. Knowing it was inevitable that I would meet the boys, and Louis, today, I tried to put my game face on, but failing miserably as I don’t even have a game face.

I packed my backpack with all the necessities for today, as I knew I wouldn’t be returning to the room until late tonight. I glanced at the clock on my phone, despite all of this morning’s events; I still had time for breakfast.

 

I hesitated before entering the breakfast room. I had spotted the boys sitting by the window, all of them stuffing their faces with food. All five of them were there, and the sight of Louis made me stop in my tracks. There was a pat on my back and I jumped.

“Woah,” Paul laughed. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

My heartbeat quickly returned to normal and I smiled. “No worries, just a little lost inside my head, I guess.”

“The guys giving you a hard time?” He gave me a knowing look, but I shook my head.

“Nah, they’ve been really nice actually.”

“Really?” He asked, the disbelief obvious in his voice. “I must admit I’m pleasantly surprised to hear that.”

“Yeah, really. They certainly know to have a good time, don’t they?” Just as I finished that sentence we heard a scream coming from the boys’ table and we both looked in that direction. 

Liam and Harry were both on their feet, pointing and shouting at Louis, while Niall sat between them, laughing his head off. 

“Yeah,” Paul replied. “They also know how to annoy each other.” He sighed, “Excuse me, I think I’ll have to intervene here.”

At that point Harry had leaned across the table and was waving his fist in Louis’ face, Niall’s laughter had died out and Liam was trying to pull Harry away from the table.

I wondered what on earth they’d been fighting about.

Paul wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle and pulled him away from the table. He dragged Harry along with him to a quiet corner to have a talk with him while the boys settled down. I went to get myself some breakfast from the buffet and then made my way towards their table. 

I sat down next to Liam, but the silence at the table was a little overwhelming and filled with unsaid things. Wondering if I should even dare to ask what had just happened, Liam turned to me with a crooked smile.

“Slept well?”

I nodded and swallowed the bite I had just taken. “Yeah, like a rock.” Which wasn’t a complete lie.

He nodded and then returned to eating his breakfast. 

I took a sip from my coffee as I observed the table. Zayn was, as predicted, glued to his phone while trying to eat something, Louis was being uncharacteristically silent and avoiding my gaze, Niall was stuffing his face with his scrambled eggs and toast while Liam stared at his plate.

Harry returned to the table, closely followed by Paul. He sat down in his seat and looked at Louis. “I’m sorry mate, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

Louis nodded, but didn’t look up. “Apology accepted,” he mumbled.

Paul clapped his hands together and the boys all looked up and at him. “Alrighty then! Time to get this show on the road! First off, we have some dress fittings you all need to attend, then I think some have schedule haircuts,” he placed a hand on Liam’s and Harry’s shoulders. “After that, I believe we have some fan meet and greats, which I expect you all to attend with smiles on your faces. And of course, there’s the big show tonight.” He paused and looked at me. “I expect you’ll be along for the ride today?”

I nodded and swallowed, somehow people were only talking to me this morning when I had just taken a bite of something. 

“Alright, now let’s get a move on!” He clapped his hands together and the boys got up, well, all except Niall who was still busy eating his breakfast. “Niall,” Paul shook his shoulder. “That does mean you too.”

 

The dress fittings were uneventful, especially because none of them really spoke unless spoken too. Harry, Liam and Zayn went off after the fittings for their haircuts, Niall went on a search for more food (seriously, how can one person eat so often and not be obese?) which left me standing, unsure and a little uncomfortable, with Louis in a hallway.

Curiosity got the best of me. “What was going on earlier, when Paul had to intervene?”

Louis looked at me, his face blank. “Oh, it was nothing. Harry’s just pissed I got laid.”

I’m certain I’ve never been as surprised in my life. “You told them?!”

“Oh no, not exactly. Liam and Niall were making fun of me because I couldn’t stop grinning,” he said with a grin. “Zayn said I only did that after I had a good night of fun and Harry blew up.” He finished with a shrug.

“They know it was me?” My hands were crossed across my chest, unsure whether I should punch him or go in for a much needed hug. Why I felt like I needed a hug, from him, I wasn’t so sure about.

He shook his head. “Oh no. I said I’d met some girl in the hotel bar, but I’m not so sure Harry bought that though.”

“But you admitted you had slept with someone? And Harry thinks it was me?”

“He knows it was you,” he paused. “That’s why he blew up, because he wanted to get there first.”

Okay, now I really wanted to punch him. “What?!”

He looked rather uncomfortable as he ran a hand through his hair. “Well, we both thought you were really fit when we first saw you and made a little deal.”

I took a step towards him, feeling really mad. “I was a bet?”

“No! I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Then like what? Do you think I’m just some game to you!” I really wanted to be yelling at him right now, but instead I kept my voice low, almost hissing at him.

“No! Em, you were never a game, or a conquest.” I wasn’t so sure I wanted to hear any more of this. 

I picked my backpack of the floor and slung it onto one shoulder. “I’ll see you guys at the show.” 

I turned away from Louis and walked away, despite hearing him call my name, asking me to stop. He didn’t try to follow me, and for some reason that made me feel more sad than mad.

 

Hours later I was lost. In an attempt to cool myself down and clear my head I had started to walk, but because I was so wrapped up in my own head I didn’t notice where I was. It was starting to get dark once I realized how foolish of me it had been to just take off in a city I didn’t recognise, but once I get mad I lose all ability to think straight. Obviously.

I knew I was late to the show, but I had to get to the arena before the show was over. As luck would have it, there were no cabs visible, since it seemed like I had wandered off into an industrial area and everything looked like it had been shut down for the night. I pulled out my phone and opened maps. 

Surprisingly, according to the map app anyway, I wasn’t that far away from the arena. If I’d walk fast, I’d be able to make it on foot in no time. 

I was out of breath once I’d found the arena. After a little conversation with the security I managed to get backstage. Everything was buzzing, and it looked like I had just missed the whole thing.

I spotted Zayn a second before he saw me, and I almost sighed with relief.

“Hey,” he said as I reached him. “Where have you been? You missed the whole show!”

“I know, I know,” I said sheepishly. “I got lost.”

“Backstage?” He asked with a surprised voice.

“No, I took a walk.”

“Well, you’re here now. We were almost worried about you!” He said with a smile.

“Almost?” I returned the smile.

“Yeah, well. There’s been a lot going on today.”

“So I’ve noticed,” I replied. 

I followed Zayn to the dressing room, and sat down on couch. My feet almost sighed with relief, if feet could sigh, as I sat down. The atmosphere in the dressing room was a little more tense then usual, but it seemed like things were almost back to normal. I caught Louis‘ eyes and he smiled at me, but instead of smiling back I turned my gaze towards my backpack, wondering if I had enough time to take out my camera and take a few shots of them.

I wasn‘t ready to confront Louis about our talk earlier. I wasn‘t ready to sort out all of the mixed feelings I was having. Most importantly though, I wasn‘t so sure I could take five more days on the road with them.


	10. Day Ten

I felt like I had just closed my eyes when the alarm went off. Maybe that was because I had spent most of the night tossing and turning, my mind not being able to go into sleep mode, the conversation I had with Louis spinning in my head.

What sort of a deal had Harry and Louis made? Who could get into my pants first?

Knowing I wouldn’t be able to let the topic go I knew I had confront him about it. But I wasn’t sure how to bring the conversation up again. Honestly, it wasn’t even a conversation I wanted to have.

It was the kind of conversation I should have to have with anyone. 

 

A quick shower later I decided it was time to face the music. If I got time alone with Louis I was going to confront him, but I wasn’t going to go looking for opportunities though. 

As suspected, they were all already having breakfast when I got into the breakfast room. They were all uncharacteristically quiet, the fight from yesterday morning obviously still fresh in their minds and the tension between Harry and Louis was still pretty obvious.

Niall looked up when I sat down and flashed me a smile. He was the only one who seemed to acknowledge my presence; the other four just kept staring at their plates, or in Zayn’s and Liam’s cases, their phones. 

Seriously, those phones seem to be pretty much glued to their hands. 

I smiled back at Niall before trying to get some of the food I had on my plate down my throat, but admittedly, I didn’t have much appetite. So instead I devoured the coffee I had also taken with me to the table.

Without even a warning, Niall, Zayn and Liam stood up quietly from the table and left. After they were gone, Harry looked up, confused look on his face.

“Where did the boys go?” He asked me.

I shrugged. “I don’t know, they just all stood up and left.” 

“Weird,” he said as he ran a hand through his hair and then he sighed. “Or not. I know why they did that.”

I raised my eyebrows, hoping he would elaborate on that.

“Louis,” Harry threw a bundled up napkin towards his friend. “We need to talk. All three of us,” he looked at me. 

Louis growled. “Now? Here?”

“Yeah, now and here. I think we have to clear the air here.” Harry leaned back in his chair. “I know you two slept together,” I almost choked on my coffee. “And I am not really too thrilled about that, to be honest.”

“Mate, can we please not talk about this here,” Louis said quietly as he looked around the almost empty breakfast room, his cheeks turning red. “There’s got to be a better time and place for this conversation.”

Harry shook his head. “No, we need to do this now. Or at least I need to get few things of my chest now before I forget them.”

I put my elbows on the table and leaned against it. I observed Harry, wondering what he had to say. Harry looked at me, his eyes filled with emotions I couldn’t quite put my finger on.

“You told me you couldn’t be with anyone you’re writing an article about,” his voice sounded hurt, and then I realized what it was that I saw in his eyes: disappointment. “You told me it could get you fired, and then you go and sleep with my best friend?”

I close my eyes and rub my temples with my thumbs, shielding my eyes with the rest of my hand. I really did not want to be a part of this conversation. I shouldn’t have to be a part of this conversation. I cursed my body for giving into temptation. 

“Don’t attack her,” Louis said. “I pushed her, I had no idea you’d been making your moves on her too.”

“I told you I liked her, wasn’t that enough to keep you away?” Harry hissed.

Louis grimaced. “I also told you that I liked her, yet you made your move.” 

This conversation didn’t seem to be going anywhere, so I decided to butt in. “Look guys, I’m sitting right here,” I took a deep breath and removed my hands from my face before continuing. “Shouldn’t I have some say in this?”

“Well,” Harry started but Louis stuck his hand out to shush him, Harry glared at him but didn’t continue.

“Of course,” Louis said. “What’s your opinion on this?”

“I haven’t exactly got an opinion on this, but trust me; I don’t want to come up between two friends. I’m going to be gone and out of your lives in four days anyway. And I never wanted any of this to happen.”

“What do you mean, you’ll be out of our lives in four days?” Louis looked at me surprised.

“I’m only following you guys for two weeks, and we’re already on day 10,” I say as I dropped my hands into my lap. 

Harry and Louis both frown and look at each other. 

“I guess we both completely forgot about that,” Harry said quietly. 

“You two need to figure out what ever issues are going on between the two of you; it’s really not something I want to be in the middle of.” I bite my lip as my eyes dart between the two of them. “Both of you are really amazing guys, but I can’t start any relationships or anything like that.”

“So you don’t want to choose?” Harry asked, making me sigh.

“I’m saying I’m not supposed to have to choose. Nothing good will come from it.” I cross my arms in front of my chest, wondering when I’ll be able to get up and leave the room without it being too dramatic.

“Okay then,” Harry starts to get up, but stops as he’s halfway up and looks at me. “If that’s what you think is the best, then I’ll try to not have any feelings towards you, but it’s going to be hard.”

I just stare at him, not sure what to say.

Seriously, for someone who makes her living of writing, I’m really crappy with words.

He gives me a sad smile and walks away from the table. I just want to bang my head against a wall, but as there is no wall close enough; I let my head drop to the table top instead. I hear Louis moving around, but when I feel his hand on my shoulder I jump a little. 

“Louis,” I say as I sit back up. He looks at me with what can only be described as sad puppy eyes.

“Is that really how you feel?” He moves his hand from my shoulder and sits down next to me. “You don’t want to choose between us?”

A small laugh escapes my lips before I can stop it. “I think I’ve quite obviously chosen.”

His face lights up. “That’s what I thought, but I wasn’t quite sure.”

“But Louis,” I want to reach out for his hand so bad, but I just can’t. “I think it’s just best if we just let whatever we’re feeling go and move on.”

The smile on his face fades and those puppy dog eyes return. I want to reach out and touch him, I want so bad to kiss him, but it would go against everything I just said.

“Really? That’s really how you feel?” His eyes search mine for an answer, but I look away and stare at my lap.

“Yeah, that’s how I feel.” I lie.

I see him nodding from the corner of my eye. 

“Okay,” he replies quietly. “I’ll respect that.”

He got up and as he walked away a tear escaped from my eye and trickled down my cheek.

 

This time I decided to stay close to the band, as I didn’t think I could afford to get lost yet again in this city and miss another concert. I stayed quiet and out of their way as I followed them onto the bus and into the arena. I watched them during sound check and stayed in a corner as they signed posters and merchandise for some competition winners.

The talk I’d been a part of this morning seemed to have cleared the air a little, as both Louis and Harry were almost back to their goofy selves. Harry kept making stupid jokes that made no sense, yet Niall laughed at all of them, and Louis tried to pull silly pranks that made him laugh like a crazy person. Maybe because he kind of is.

The afternoon came and went with meet and greats and a radio interview. It was only half an hour until show time and the dressing room was buzzing with pre-show excitement.

I was sitting on a couch, observing them and trying to write down some notes. Unintentionally my eyes kept following Louis around the room, no matter how hard I tried to keep them off him. 

“You’ve been quiet all day,” I jumped at the sound of Zayn’s voice, which made him chuckle.

“Oh,” I replied, “just been a little lost in my own head, I guess.”

“Yeah, I can understand that.” He leaned back against the cushions and fiddled with his phone. 

We sat in silence until it was time for them to get ready to get on stage. I followed them with my camera, not sure from what angle I was going to shoot them from this time, but I did want to try and get some from backstage, so I could have the screaming fans in the background.

 

Two hours later the boys finished the show, said their thank yous and goodbyes and got off stage. Harry pulled me into a sweaty hug and laughed as he let me go.

“I couldn’t let you be the only one who didn’t stink up the dressing room,” he said with a wink as he followed the boys, leaving me confused behind.

“We’re going out!” Louis yelled when I entered the dressing room.

“Do I have to?” Zayn pouted as he took off his t-shirt. 

“Yes, we’re all going. Let’s get smashed!” Louis clapped his hands together in excitement.

“Ugh,” Niall said in a mock tone. “But I hate drinking.”

Louis through his head back in a laugh. “Yeah right!”

The boys changed clothes in a record time, and were ready to go before I had even finished packing things into my backpack. 

“Come on,” Niall sighed and helped me with my stuff. “We need to get going!” He took my backpack and slung it over his shoulder before grabbing my hand and dragging me up on my feet. “You really look like you could use a drink,” he paused and looked at me, “or five.”

I laughed at him, but didn’t protest. He was right; I could really use a drink, or five.

 

Yet again we were in the VIP lounge of some club, the table filled with various alcoholic beverages and mixers. I was on my second drink, opting to staying at the table this time, despite Niall’s pleads to come and dance with him. 

Niall and Zayn were tearing up the dance floor with some pretty awful moves, with Louis shaking his ass between fits of giggles as he watched his two friends make fools of themselves on the floor. We had lost Harry almost as soon as we had entered the club, but Liam was sitting at the table with me.

He scooted over to me and rested his bottle of beer in his lap. He looked at me, observing my face.

“You’ve been acting different all day,” he finally said. 

“I’ve had a lot on my mind, I guess.” I replied.

“Anything you want to talk about?” He offered but I shook my head.

I took a sip from my drink and before I could stop myself I said: “I’ve made a terrible mess of things, haven’t I?”

Liam shrugged. “Nah,” he took a gulp from his beer before continuing, “you don’t have to be worried about hurting their feelings, you know, Harry has a new crush every week.”

Unsure how to reply to that I took another sip from my drink. “But Louis?” I then asked, quietly. 

Liam looked over to the dance floor, where Niall, Zayn and Louis were now doing some messed up version of the Macarena, before turning to face me again. He shook his head. “I can’t really answer that, honestly. Because I know he really likes you, but he knows he can’t really have you.”

I bit my lip before smiling. “Is this why they call you the daddy Directioner? Because you’re the one with all the advice and knowledge?”

He laughed, “I don’t know about knowledge, but yeah, I can give really good advice.”

I put my empty glass on the table and reached for the vodka bottle to mix myself another drink. From seemingly out of nowhere Liam produced two shot classes and put them on the table in front of us. He then took the vodka bottle away from me and poured the liquid into the glasses. He handed me one and raised the other. 

“Let’s do shots!” he said and I laughed.

“I don’t think I have a say in this.”

“You don’t, drink up.” He downed the shot and I followed his lead. Once the glass was empty I slammed the on the table. Liam picked up the bottle again and poured us a second round. “We’re getting smashed,” he said as he downed the shot.

We took two more before he convinced me to come with him to the dance floor. Well, when I say convinced, I mean he said we should go dancing and then he dragged me on my feet before I could protest.

I’d never call myself a good dancer, but I’m by far better than the four of them. As I danced along to the music, occasionally letting them trick me into doing some weird hand moves that resembled what they sometimes do on stage, I decided to clear my mind, and stop thinking about actions and consequences.

Tonight, I just wanted to have fun.


	11. Day Eleven

I hate being hung over. It’s one of my least favourite things in this world. I just don’t understand why something that’s so much fun can be so nauseating the morning after.

I try to sit up, but my head doesn’t seem to be ready get hold itself up. But I desperately need to pee and my mouth’s calling for water.

As I stumble towards the bathroom, I realize I wasn’t in my room. The clothes scattered on the floor are definitely not mine, as they all seemed to be men’s clothing. I go into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I sit down on the toilet and run through my memories from last night, who did I end up going home with?

Thankfully I seem to have been able to keep my clothes on, as I am still fully dressed in what I had been wearing last night.

I remember doing shots with Liam, and then dancing for what felt like hours. I remember us standing outside the club after it had closed, and Niall suggesting an after-party. Harry had still been MIA, so the five of us had headed back to the hotel.

I splash cold water onto my face and look at myself in the mirror. I just can’t remember whose room this is.

A knock on the door pulls back into reality and I open it. Niall rushes past me, before shoving me out and locking the door behind me. 

“Good morning,” I hear Louis say and I turn around. He’s sitting on the bed, his back leaning against the bedpost.

“There’s nothing good about this morning,” I reply and sit down on a chair that’s next to the bed.

“Feeling rough?” He says, and pats on the bed next to him. “Feel free to lie down if you need to.”

My head was feeling very heavy, so I took the invitation and lay back on the bed.

“Whose room is this?” I ask as I stare at the ceiling, wondering when the room would stop spinning.

“Mine. You like it?” He says with a smile playing on his face.

“It’s like all the others, Louis. Did we all end up back here?” I close my eyes, feeling like I was about to throw up.

“Yeah, well, you, I and Niall did. Liam and Zayn went to sleep when we got back, the taxi ride almost made them sick.” He moves down on the bed and lies down. “How did you manage to get Liam so drunk?”

“He started it,” I say and turn onto my side, now facing Louis. “He fed me shots.”

He laughs. “Liam fed you shots? Man, I wish I could’ve seen that.”

“You saw the consequences. I’m never drinking shots with him again,” I say as I close my eyes again. “I haven’t been this hung over in a long time.”

“You need proper food, that’ll fix it.” He sits up and reaches for a booklet on the nightstand. “I’ll order room service, once I’ve seen if Niall’s still alive.” He puts the booklet down next to me. “Here, pick something to eat.”

He gets off the bed and I reach for the booklet, which I realize is the room service menu. I try to focus on the letters, but it gives me a headache.

I hear Louis knocking on the bathroom door and then say Niall’s name. He doesn’t seem to get an answer and I hear him get into the bathroom. Then I hear him laugh and the shower went off, followed by a scream.

“Dude!” Niall yells. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“You can’t sleep in the shower!” Louis laughs.

“But now I’m all wet, you idiot!” Niall comes out of the bedroom, shaking his head. He takes off his wet t-shirt and throws himself on the bed next to me. He sees the menu I was trying to focus on and his face lights up. “Ooh, we’re ordering room service?”

I nod. “Yeah, I think so. But I’m having difficulties reading it.”

“Give me that,” he says and tears it from my hands. “I’ll order for you, what do want?”

“Bacon,” I reply. “And coffee.”

“Just bacon, or just something with bacon?” He asks as he reads through the menu.

“Something with bacon,” I reply and close my eyes again. Why does this room keep spinning?

“You want food too?” Louis says as he comes back into the room. I feel the bed dip with his weight as he sits down next to me. “Scoot over Em.” He pushes me with his hand and I move towards the center of the bed. 

“Yeah,” Niall says. “If you’re feeding her, you have to feed me too.”

I groan and bury my head in the pillow. “Why aren’t you guys more hung over?”

“Because we didn’t do shots with Liam,” Louis says as he rubs my back.

“You did shots with Liam? How did that happen?” Niall sounds surprised.

“He made me do it,” I say into the pillow. “Why is it so surprising though?”

“Because he mostly just drinks beer, he’s not the one to suggest shots.” Niall says as he shuffles around in the bed.

“Stop moving!” I raise my head from the pillow and glare at Niall. He stares at me blankly for a second before letting out a laugh.

“If you’re looking like this, I wonder if Liam’s even alive,” he says while trying to stifle his laughter. He pulls his phone from his pocket and begins to call someone.

I lay my head back on the pillow and sigh. “I’m never drinking again,” I mumble. 

Louis chuckles and reaches for the room service menu. “Never say never, Em.”

“I’m never doing shots with Liam again though,” I mumble back.

“That might be a wise choice. Have you decided what you want to eat?” Louis shuffles through the menu.

“Niall was going to pick something with bacon for me.” I reply and look at Niall, who still has his phone pressed against his ear.

“I think Liam might be dead,” he says as he puts the phone down. “He isn’t picking up.”

“Should we go and check on him?” Louis asks but Niall shakes his head.

“Nah, I’ll just send Zayn a text. His room’s next Liam’s so he should be able to see if he’s alright.” Niall puts the phone down. “Right, food. You’re not a vegetarian, Emily, right?”

I raise my head from the pillow and stare at him. “Seriously? I’m begging for something with bacon and you’re asking if I’m a vegetarian?”

“Oh, right,” Niall laughs at his own stupidity. “She’s having the bacon burger,” he says to Louis. 

“And coffee,” I croak. I fall back on the pillow as I seem to be unable to hold my head up.

“I think I’ll have the same,” Louis says and reaches for the phone. “How about you, Niall?”

“The same, and loads of fries.” Niall rubs is stomach and then adds: “and a lot of ketchup and mayo.”

Louis nods and dials the number for room service. As he places our order, there’s a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it!” Niall jumps from the bed, the movement causing me to groan. “Oh please, Emily, we know you’re hung over, stop moaning.”

He walks towards the door and opens it, I hear voices, but I can’t figure out if I recognise the voice or not. 

“I don’t even dare to ask what’s going on here,” I raise my head from the pillow and stare at the newcomer.

“Hi Harry,” I mumble. “Had a nice time last night?”

He looks at me, his eyebrows raised and a grin starts to form on his face. “Apparently not as good as you. Have you even looked in the mirror today?”

“I look that bad, huh?” I raise my hand and run it through the tangled mess that is my hair. “It’s all Liam’s fault.” I pout and lie back down. 

“And where is your shirt, Niall?” Harry points at his friend.

“Louis soaked me,” Niall replies. “I fell asleep in the shower.”

Harry laughs and sits down on the bed. I move my legs up to give him room, but he grabs them and places them in his lap. I look at him, but he just gives me a small smile.

“Looks like I missed one hell of a party.” He finally says. 

“Yeah,” Louis puts the phone down. “Where did you disappear to last night?”

“Oh, you know. I met some girls and we had a little party in my room,” Harry replies with a grin. “It was fun.”

“You’re really living up to your womanizer image,” Niall says and gets back into the bed. “Have you eaten? We just ordered room service.”

Harry nods, “yeah. I had breakfast with Liam and Zayn earlier.”

“So Liam’s alive then! How did he look?” Niall points at me, “they were doing shots last night.”

Harry raises his eyebrows and looks at me, and then he laughs. “He’s looked better, I can tell you that. I can’t believe you did shots with him though, he never does that.”

“Well, I’m never doing that again.” I say and raise myself up on my elbows. “I’m staying far away from any vodka bottles from now on.”

“Good luck with that,” Harry pats my leg and gets up. “I just came to see if you guys were alright, and if anyone fancied coming with me into town.”

“I’ll come!” Niall raised his hand. “After I’ve eaten, I need food first.”

“Put on a shirt first though, your bare chest is nauseating.” Harry says as he points at Niall.

“What d’ya mean?” Niall flexes his muscles. “I’m hot!”

“You’re the palest person I’ve ever seen, do you even tan?” Harry shields his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

“You know I can’t tan, I just get red,” Niall pouts and Harry laughs.

“Yeah, yeah. Once you’ve eaten and found a shirt, come and find me. Let’s see how much havoc we cause outside.” Harry says excitedly. 

 

Just few minutes after Harry had left, food arrived. I’ve never seen anyone eat as fast Niall did; I think he ate the burger in three bites. He somehow managed to get ketchup all over his chest, and once Louis pointed that out to him, he just laughed and said he was glad he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

When Niall leaves the room, Louis turns to me. “Are we feeling any better?”

I nod, my mouth full of bacon and fries. I swallow and look up from my plate. “You were right, Louis, food really makes this more bearable.”

“I’m glad,” he replies. 

I push the plate away from me and rub my temples. “I still have a headache though.” I lean against the headboard of the bed, Louis chuckling next to me.

“Considering how much you had to drink, I’m not really so surprised.” He stands up and moves the plates off the bed. 

“Do you have any pain killers?” I finish my cup of coffee and put the empty cup on the nightstand. He shakes his head, but then lights up, like he just had a brilliant idea.

“Nah, but I know of one thing that could help.” He sits down on the bed and crawls towards me.

“What are you doing?” I half-whisper as he comes closer to me. 

He hovers over me, his blue eyes staring into mine. His hands are on either side of my body, trapping me. I lick my lips and shake my head.

“Louis,” I start, but before I can ask him to stop whatever it is that he thinks he’s doing, his lips are on mine. I try not to get involved; I even place my hands on his chest with every intention of pushing him off me.

But my persistence doesn’t last long, I welcome his kiss, my hands travel from his chest and towards his back, embracing him. My heart starts racing when he lowers his body towards mine, and since he doesn’t need the support from his hands anymore, they are now finding their way underneath my shirt. 

I arch my back, pressing my body against his. He smiles against my lips, and I open my eyes. He’s staring down at me, his eyes dark with desire. His hands are cupping my breasts underneath my shirt; my heart’s beating so fast I’m certain he can feel it through the padded bra. He licks his lips and goes in for another kiss, but instead of aiming for my lips, he kisses the corner of my mouth and then starts trailing kisses down my neck.

If his idea was to make me forget I was hung over by having sex with me, it was most definitely working. 

 

It takes me a while to get my breathing back to normal. I sit up once I feel my body has recovered and reach for my underwear.

“Where are you going?” Louis breathes next to me.

“I need to get back to my room,” I stand up and pull up my underwear. “I really have to take a shower and get some fresh clothes.”

I finish getting dressed and once I’m fully clothed I turn around to face Louis. He’s lying in bed, the sheets covering his bottom half. 

“You’re meeting us all for dinner though, right?” He sits up and looks at me.

“Yeah,” I nod. “”But we’re not getting drunk again.”

“No,” he laughs. “We have that early start tomorrow, remember.”

“Oh yeah, another day on the road.” I say as make my way towards the door. 

“You’re feeling better, right?” He asks, curiosity in his voice.

I turn around with a smile on my face. “I’m feeling very satisfied, thank you.”

He smiles at me from the bed and I decide to leave before I leap into bed with him again.


End file.
